<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Leader by JoongieMuffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764712">Our Little Leader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin'>JoongieMuffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Joongie and co. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ - Freeform, Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Ateez littlespace, Gen, Kim Hongjoong-centric, baby Hongjoong, littlespace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ATEEZ's leader had a secret. One that he was adamant on keeping a secret. What happens when he reaches his breaking point and the members find out? How will they react?</p><p>*Contains littlespace*<br/>Also posted on Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong &amp; Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong &amp; Song Mingi, Kim Honjoong &amp; Choi Jongho, Kim Honjoong &amp; Choi San, Kim Honjoong &amp; Everyone, Kim Honjoong &amp; Jeong Yunho, Kim Honjoong &amp; Jung Wooyoung, Kim Honjoong &amp; Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Joongie and co. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical day for the ATEEZ members; wake up, have breakfast, go to dance practice etc. Everyone was okay. Going through their daily routine as normal. However, one member in particular was starting to slowly distance himself from the rest. </p><p> </p><p>The reason? Because he was a little. </p><p> </p><p>Being in a K-pop group meant the members had little to no privacy as everything is broadcasted to their fans and the general public. Although, this is a secret that he has managed to keep from everyone. Even the rest of the members.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Hongjoong, the leader of ATEEZ, was a little. </p><p> </p><p>It all started out way before the debuted. Near the beginning of his trainee days. He was the only one at the company at the time and he became rather lonely. Slipping into an almost depressive like state. That's when Hongjoong decided to try and find some friends on the internet where he can chat and temporarily forget his, then, lonely predicament. </p><p> </p><p>Going through the internet meant he met and spoke with all different types of people. Which is how he stumbled onto the littlespace community. At first, he was rather reluctant to try it out. But it soon became a constant in his life that he had to do. If not, it would dramatically affect him menatlly. This had been the case one time. Although that will all be explained later. </p><p> </p><p>At first, Hongjoong was reluctant as, hey, he's on his own in life now and an adult. However, the idea was just too tempting. And yes, being on his own was a huge benefit for him at the time. As he could comfortably slip into his safety headspace without judgement from others. </p><p> </p><p>It did get hard, being on his own. Especially in such a young headspace. With all the hazards around him that couldn't be avoided. So, he decided to not slip so young and have everything prepared before hand. Like a nice warm bottle of milk with blankets and cute teddies lined up. This was all he allowed himself. No toys, pacifiers or anything that could give away his living situation. Only the bare necessities to keep him occupied.</p><p> </p><p>He lived comfortably this way, only slipping when his busy trainee schedule allowed him to. That was until his company in which he was training at, KQ Entertainment, started to take in more trainees. This lead to a responsibility being weighed down on big Hongjoongs' shoulders. Leaving no time for little Hongjoong to come out and play. </p><p> </p><p>The second to arrive was Jeong Yunho. He was a tall boy, rather playful, like a puppy almost and made Hongjoong feel so safe. Although he didn't realise it, he had begun to slowly let his little side merge into his big side as well. Messing around and beginning rather clingy towards Yunho. Although, the boy didn't mind one bit. He was glad that there was someone like Hongjoong at the company he could lean on and relax around.</p><p> </p><p>The two got along so well. But Hongjoong knew that closeness wouldn't last when more trainees came tumbling through the small door that was KQ Entertainment. </p><p> </p><p>This was proven when another naïve young boy came. Song Mingi. Turns out, him and Yunho were friends beforehand. The two pillars, reunited once again, became inseparable. Whilst this was happening, Hongjoong was made to adopt a older brother role in the small group of friends. Them relying on Hongjoong to help them. Which wasn't a problem. Not at all. It just meant that litle Hongjoong was completely discarded. He had no more time to slip into the safety the headspace gave him. Especially with juggling long, tiring producing lessons with his teacher and senior, Eden as well as school and classes in dance, acting and rapping/singing. He simply had no time. </p><p> </p><p>When the third new comer arrived, it was as if his little side had never existed. Yet again, it was another boy younger than him. And, oh, how innocent and cute he was. Choi San was his name. He was innocent to all the bad things in the world and always seemed to carry a dimpled smile to anyone who passed him. Causing Hongjoong to gain yet another younger brother. One that he was tasked in guiding and protecting. </p><p> </p><p>Although he was pretty sure all that were there so far were more than capable of protcting themselves. As they all seemed to get along very well and weren't really laking height. Which was something Hongjoong himself was lacking in. Being so small he could easily fit into somebodies pocket. As well as having a young face with innocent round eyes. Yeah, they were going to be fine. </p><p> </p><p>When the next trainee passed the audition stage, it was a boy named Park Seonghwa. He was rather timid with hair that fell over his face as if to hide. It was a stark contrast to everyone there so far. Which is why said boy found it a little difficult in befriending the rest. So, Hongjoong, being the sweetheart he is, decided to spend time with him. Getting to know him more. Turns out, he was older than himself and was quite motherly.  </p><p> </p><p>Now, this is where everything started to get difficult. Not only did Hongjoong have 3 younger boys that he had seemingly taken under his wing, but he also had someone who was constantly in a sate of anxiety for other when it came to their well-being. This is when his little side had wanted to come back out again. Seeing the rest of the boys indulge in things like cuddles or, his favourite, cuddle piles. Which entailed them all climbing on top of each other and just relying on each other. Every touch was full of love. </p><p> </p><p>That's why he always sat on the other side of the sofa looking at them with longing eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Kang Yeosang came next. Another sweet shy boy with the visuals sent from the heavens. He was truly beautiful. Now, Hongjoong has never been insecure about his looks. Yeah he has wondered why, out of all his classmates, he wouldn't ever get a second glance from or girl or boy. But with the angel that was Yeosang coming into their lives, it caused a slight negative feeling for him. It was mainly due to the poor boy not letting himself indulge in the simplest of actions like skinship, which is common among males in Korea, or being in his headspace. With all the stress and doubts, it quickly caused him to have a burnout. One that he did not show to the others. He wouldn't dare to. The fear of not having himself under control plaguing his mind constantly. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang was shy and rather closed off at the start. Apparently he was previously a trainee at BigHit Entertainment. He also said he had a friend there that he had a hard time leaving behind. Everyone was amazed. This shy young boy got into BigHit? Wow. It caused even Hongjoong to be amazed and a little confused. Amazed because, whilst it isn't one of the Big3, it was still a rather well known company due to the group BTS. Confused because, well, why would you leave a place like that? He also felt a little jealousy due to the fact that he managed to get into a company like that and all he got was KQ. A company known by no one. And that had taken a year. Although he didn't let those thoughts linger. Especially as his list of people to take care of was growing fairly quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Choi Jongho was next. A small boy with such a baby face it was too adorable. He was 2 years younger than Hongjoong himself and didn't have a clue on what he fully wanted in life. For one, he wanted to do sports. But he also wanted to become a singer after seeing his own idol. It's just before debute when the youngest comes to terms with having his heart set on becoming an idol. Especially with all those around him. </p><p> </p><p>As time went ont, the rest had started to see a different side to the two newbies. They shed the shy exterior and had formed into boys who were not only dedicated but comfortable with themsleves and who they are. Something Hongjoong could never feel for the life of him. Yeosang become rather sassy in personality and Jongho became the cheeky maknae. One that would give his hyungs grey hairs by the time they reached 25. He was also incredibly strong. So strong that he could pick up his hyungs as if they weighed nothing. And that was all Hongjoong wanted. To be picked up and be taken care of. However, those feelings were, yet again, pushed down and locked away. </p><p> </p><p>The brat that is Jung Wooyoung was last. The final addition to their friendship group. Their family. He was loud and demanded attention 24/7. Although no one could ever refuse his cute face. Turns out, after a sweet tearful reunion, he was the friend of Yeosangs' that also trained at BigHit. So naturally, he clung onto Yeosang. The two separating off from the group when one felt overwhelmed. Which was understandable. </p><p> </p><p> At that point, the sperate friend groups started to form. Yeosang, San and Wooyoung. Jongho and Seonghwa, oldest and youngest. And lastly the two pillars, Mingi and Yunho. Hongjoong was happy. Although he was constantly pushed to the side, the others were happy. And that's all that mattered. He had become the one the others would go to for advice and he had begun to lead them. It was mainly due to the fact of him beginning the first trainee. But he didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>Until it became a problem. At first, he was able to ignore the pit in his stomach and the odd ache in his hand whenever he was forgotten. Although, with it happening everyday, it became a little difficult to continue ignoring it. For one, he hadn't been able to go into his headspace, his small box that consists of 1 bottle with cracks around the outside and a baby pink blanket was left tucked away. Collecting dust. He liked pink, although his parents constantly told him that it was considered a 'girls colour'. Another fact about himself that he his well away from any prying eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He really was just an empty shell of a person that had been molded to lead 7 other people. </p><p> </p><p>That was where the endless nights staying at the studio began. At that time, they were told they were going to be a group. On the road to debut. Which is hard for trainees to even be considered to debut. But somehow, they had managed to get this far. That's when his role as leader was announced. He was dreading it. Things like that always come with huge responsibilities. But the boys were all happy for him. They believed in him. Told him he was already practically a leader to them. So he just went along with it. But that didn't mean he came home. He stayed at the company studio most days. Working on songs. </p><p> </p><p>Even when he's in the same room, he's not seen. So why bother being there in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>The boys just let him get on with it. Not wanting to disturb him.  </p><p> </p><p>That's how his life was. All up until today. Where things changed. Was it for the best? Find out next time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you hear the name Kim Hongjoong, what do you think? What type of person do you see? A person who is strong willed and a leader through and through? </p><p> </p><p>That's exactly the person Kim Hongjoong, the petite leader of ATEEZ, presents himself to be. If that's what you see, then he must be doing a good job. However, behind all of the reassuring smiles and strength is a lonely young boy that has been pushed aside all his life. Only wanting someone to notice him, hold him and tell him everything will be okay. Someone that will take over for a while. </p><p> </p><p>Due to him being a leader, his wants and needs have been pushed aside so he can focus on the others. Whilst this isn't their fault, he is the one that insists he's okay, it still hurts him to see no messages asking him to come home anymore or whether he has eaten. </p><p> </p><p>But this week just takes the cake. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, Hongjoong is a closeted little. No, he doesn't have any wishes to out himself. Although, not slipping in a couple of months starts to take a tole on ones body. </p><p> </p><p>Due to the boys having a comeback after a 6 month break, tensions are running high in the dorms. The members are getting stressed whilst learning the new dances and still having vocal lessons. On top of that, there leader has seemed to hide away in his little cramped studio. Which really isn't helping. As he's usually the one sorting out the arguments and scolding the member. </p><p> </p><p>"No San, stop" Seonghwa gently reminds one of the hyperactive children as he begins to get riled up and start the second argument of the day. </p><p> </p><p>"No hyung, he can't just do that! It's not fair. Why are we sent home whilst Hongjoongie hyung gets to stay back? I want to practice as well!" San shouts. The others letting out sounds of agreement. They all wanted to be on their best game for ATINY.</p><p> </p><p>"San-ah, you're not getting it. Joong isn't staying back to practice. He's in his studio"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, even you can't deny it. He's always in there. What is he possibly doing now of all times? We have our songs ready and recorded. Heck they were completed months ago! What is he even doing?"</p><p> </p><p>The boys were getting frustrated and it as clear to see. Although Seonghwa didn't want to think it, he had to agree with what they were saying. What could Hongjoong possibly be doing there every night? He doesn't seem to come out with many songs. Or at least that he is aware of. </p><p>The next comment completely took the eldest off guard.</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest hyung, it's like we don't even know him. He's never here anymore" </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa froze as he looked at the young face that said it. Jongho, their youngest, and he had to agree. Whilst Hongjoong was his deongsang, he had no idea of who he really was. And for goodness sake, he was the one that was closet to the boy. Yet he hardly knew him.</p><p> </p><p>"I know. But lets not worry too much. He'll be back soon. I'm sure of it. Now, bed, all of you" He said whilst mock glaring at them like a mother would her children. There were groans of protest, but, one by one, they all made their way to their rooms. </p><p> </p><p>It was just Seonghwa left in the small lounge area of their dorm. He sighed as he looked at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Joong-ah, please be okay. Come home" He begged to nothing. And with that he wandered to bed as well. Checking in for the night. Tomorrow was a big day, he could only hope Hongjoong was getting rest. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                             --------</p><p> </p><p>Over at the studio, Hongjoong was busy creating some tunes with beats flowing here and there. He was so absorbed he didn't even realise the door had opened. </p><p> </p><p>"Kid, you should go home"</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>Eden sighed as he got not reply from the boy at work. So he reached over and gently tapped him on the shoulder. This cause Hongjoong to recoil from the touch and jump, spinning around on his chair with a not so manly screech. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, kid, shh, it's just me. Calm down. You should go home Joong-ah" Eden soothed with crease lines along his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"Nooo" Hongjoong whined out like a child about to throw a tantrum. </p><p> </p><p>Eden could see where this was going. He had known Joong long enough to know his mannerisms and when he wasn't going to stop. He debated calling Seonghwa, although he thought against it when he saw the time. </p><p> </p><p>1:00 AM</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his hands over his face and heaved another long sigh. Looking down to where Hongjoong was looking up at him with a small pout and hazy eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. At least get some sleep. Please. You have a lot going on tomorrow. You'll burn out. And don't say you won't Joong-ah, I've known you long enough to know your limits more that you, kid" He cut Hongjoong off as he saw the protest he was about to make linger on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>At this, Hongjoong pouted further and gave a sigh of his own. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay hyung" He replied. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean it kiddo, I know you all too well"</p><p> </p><p>"I promise hyung. Pinky promise even!"</p><p> </p><p>At this childish action, Eden couldn't help but give a little chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Damn, why is he so cute? </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I'm going home now. But I expect to see you at least a little rested tomorrow okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong hummed in affirmative, turning back to his screen and sliding his headphones back over his ears. </p><p> </p><p>Aish, this kid. </p><p> </p><p>Eden shook his head fondly at his stubborn student and turned to take his leave. Only turning back once to give Hongjoong a quick once over to at least make sure he was okay. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring what his teacher had said, Hongjoong decided to keep working until 4 in the morning. Big mistake as, during producing, even before Eden had come, his little side had started to slowly seep through. This should have been his first warning sign. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                           ---------</p><p> </p><p>Morning came too quickly for the members that were well rested at the dorm. Even from getting a full 8 hours worth of sleep, they were still itching for more. The routine that had become their daily lives started from the moment they opened their eyes. As if on autopilot, they opened their eyes to the most horrific sound of the screeching alarm that Jongho had set. All groaning as they rolled out of bed with fatigue laced throughout their bodies. You would think they were more accustomed with the early morning rises. Although, this is not the case. Not for a single member. They all valued their beauty sleep as much as the regular person. If not a little more. </p><p> </p><p>The routine goes as follows; get up, eat whatever is in their dorm for breakfast, shower and get ready for the day. Then wander down to the front of their dorm building to get picked up by their managers. Then the day will go however it will go from then on. Taking a quick glance around at the members rushing around and frantically packing a bag with the same chaoticness that usually is ATEEZ, he realised a small blue haired boy was absent. He wasn't surprised. </p><p> </p><p>"Move move move, I need to pee!" Wooyoung screeched as he rushed to the bathroom, pushing away anyone who got in his way. <br/>"Well it's your fault. You shouldn't have drank that whole glass of milk Woo!" Yeosang retorted. Half frustrated but with a glimmer of amusement underlying in his tone. </p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung just grumbled as he continued to stomp his way to the toilet. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay hyung? You seem pretty out of it" Seonghwa jumped as he turned around, startled. </p><p> </p><p>"Geez Yunho-ah, way to give a man a heart attack" Yunho had the decency to appear a little sheepish. "Yeah, I'm okay. Is everyone ready to leave?" He shouted the last part so the rest of the members could hear. In reply he received a chorus of 'yes's' sent his way. He sighed as he mentally prepared himself for the day that was to come. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go then"<br/>                                                                       ----------</p><p> </p><p>"Mhh"</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong grumbled as he awoke from a rather uncomfortable slumber. The position he was currently in left him with an ache in his neck and spine where he had fallen asleep in the chair in his studio. Looking around he realised he had fallen asleep whilst producing, the monitors still on and showing the song that he was currently putting together.<br/>Oh well, not like they will ever leave the studio anyway. He thought with a sigh.<br/>He rubbed his eyes with scrunched up fists. Looking at the time. 7AM. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. He thought. I'm gonna be late.</p><p> </p><p>With that. he leapt up from his chair and stumbled his way to the dance practice room. Still dressed in the clothes from the day before. <br/>I've mentioned that today was a big day a couple of times. And here's why. Today ATEEZ are going to be dancing alongside two senior professional dancers. These dancers are fully qualified in their field and not many idols get an opportunity like this. Which is why they were all supposed to get a sufficient amount of rest. </p><p> </p><p>Which Hongjoong didn't. That's one mistake. </p><p> </p><p>The next mistake he made is that he hasn't cleaned and looks rumpled in clothes that are already dirty and smell like someone has slept in them. What a way to make an impression. Especially in front of people of this level. </p><p> </p><p>Lastly, the third mistake. Probably the biggest one of all. As he rushed into the practice room, he saw nine other pair of eyes burn into him. He was late. And teetering on the edge of headspace. <br/>Great, he thought, looking around, just my fucking luck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoy the second chapter! <br/>Will we meet little Joongie soon? Who knows.....<br/>Thanks for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just my luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking around, Hongjoong could feel the many eyes bore into him. Glaring at him and cursing him in their head. </p><p> </p><p>Just fuck off. He thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Now that everyone is here, we can start" One of the dancers, Kang Jaemin, said. Obviously intending to make Hongjoong feel smaller under his presence. </p><p> </p><p>He just rolled his eyes with a huff. </p><p> </p><p>Walking over to Seonghwa, Hongjoong began to go through the routine of stretching. Sparing a glance over to the others, he realised they were chatting comfortably with the senior dancers. His eyebrows creased with confusion at this. </p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa must have picked up on his confusion as he turned to him and whispered "We've already stretched Joong-ah. You are really late. You're lucky they didn't complain to the managers". At this, Hongjoong turned to fully face Seonghwa with deeper confusion etched onto his face. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean hyung? It's not long gone 7. I'm still technically early. Who on earth starts a lesson this early"</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa paused. </p><p> </p><p>"Joong...It's 10 to 8. You're 50 minutes late"</p><p> </p><p>Crap.</p><p> </p><p>"But...I can't be...hyung. What?" Hongjoongs' tired brain couldn't keep up. With being so close to slipping the night before and forcing himself out, his brain didn't seem to be function properly. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa glanced at him briefly with concern showing on his pretty features when they got called to all stand up. <br/>The lesson went smoothly for the first 3 hours. After a talk with the managers due to a change of schedule, they weren't going to be doing a full day of dance. This brought relief to all members despite being in the presence of such professional teachers. They were just exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was. </p><p> </p><p>It was during the short break where everything began to take a turn for the worst. To begin with, Mingis' previous injury to his back had begun to case him some issues. Although they were bearable. It was only if he turned too much one way. Which wasn't often in the dances they are learning. But still, it caused some to keep more of a watchful eye over Mingi whilst he danced. Another injury and they could be set back some. That's something none of them wanted. They have already had 6 months worth of rest, and they didn't need anymore according to them. Although ATINY would disagree. It's not a fact of them not having a comeback, they are supposed to relax during their break. Catch up with family and sleep. Not be in the practice room or studio day in day out. </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, another issue already that only Yeosang had picked up on, being ever so observant, is that his hyung was having trouble. He wasn't quite sure what with, but he appeared to be having trouble. So he decided to watch. Pretty chocolate eyes following around his small hyung with every step he took. Taking in every move he made. </p><p> </p><p>Hyung, just talk to us please. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys, get up and into positions. NOW!" One of the dancers, Lee Hanson, ordered. </p><p> </p><p>They hadn't even sat down for any more than 10 minutes. Heck, they haven't even managed to get a drink as one of the staff members were fetching them for them. However, no one wanted to argue with the sneering faces of the dancers. </p><p> </p><p>So, they got up and went back into their positions ready to start. That was until...</p><p> </p><p>"YA!" Jaemin shouted through tight lips. All the members jumped, startled. "First you turn up late, 50 minutes might I add, and now you're blatantly ignoring us?! Who do you think you are boy?!" He screamed. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang turned around from his spot at the front to see who they were talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, hyung. </p><p> </p><p>It was Hongjoong. The poor boy whimpered and trembled slightly. Not seeming to fully comprehend the words that were begin said to him. That's what happens when you go weeks without a sufficient amount of sleep. </p><p> </p><p>At this, Yeosang felt anger rise. Not only at the dancers who shouted at his small hyung, but also at himself for not realising it sooner. Perhaps he could have said something to a manger hyung or some of the noonas that were around. His self-deprecating thoughts quickly left as fast as they came when he saw a small tear travel down Hongjoongs face. </p><p> </p><p>Now, don't get him wrong, they have all seen each other cry, Hongjoong especially as he was a rather soft hearted boy that always thought he doesn't do enough for his members, but it's different when he sees him cry due to some guy shouting at him. </p><p> </p><p>He saw red. </p><p> </p><p>Glancing around at the other members, he realised that they had seen and heard too. None of them looked happy. </p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry" </p><p> </p><p>A meek, trembling voice broke the tense atmosphere. </p><p> </p><p>That's when he realised getting angry won't do anything. Most likely just get him and the others in trouble. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin just huffed as he turned around, getting back into position. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, starting positions everyone" </p><p> </p><p>With that, everything turned back to normal. Well, as normal as this could get now. </p><p> </p><p>There was one thing constantly running through Yeosangs mind throughout the rest of practice. </p><p> </p><p>Did hyung just say 'appa'?<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a short chapter. <br/>Ohh, little Joongie seems to be making an appearance. <br/>Is Yeosang just hearing things?<br/>Find out next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Floppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When dance was declared officially over, the tired managers managed to heard the equally tired members into the van. This, however, proved to be a little difficult with some. Why, you may ask. Well, simply because once they were allowed to be free, they all dispersed into small groups and off they went. Seonghwa and Jongho stayed behind in the practice room to talk. Jongho seemed to start limping due to the pressure put on his ankle and Seonghwa just wanted to make sure he was okay. </p><p> </p><p>The two giants had wandered in search of a snack. Anything they could get their hands on due to them being unable to eat all day. The rest were kind of floating around here and there. Constant tired chattering filled the places in which they went. </p><p> </p><p>As everyone went off to do their own thing, Hongjoong had tried to sneak off to his studio. However, his mission was cut short due to a certain god like visual following him and herding him away. </p><p> </p><p>"No, hyung. Please, you're just as tired as the rest of us. We're going home."</p><p> </p><p>"Nooo" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes"</p><p> </p><p>That's odd. Hyung has never sounded like that before. </p><p> </p><p>The tone in which Hongjoong had spoke left Yeosang confused and feeling as if he was the one making orders. It sounded like the voice the older boy used when he was doing aegyo. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on" He sighed as he grabbed onto his hyungs arm and gently pulled him away from the door. <br/>Hongjoong huffed. But followed nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                          ----------</p><p> </p><p>After half an hour of fruitless attempts on the managers behalf, also with the promise of food, the members were on the way back home. With the soothing drive, they realised how tired they really were. So much so that San, Mingi and Wooyoung all fell asleep. It was cute. The way they were all leaning on each other. But Hongjoong had to grimace at the thought of their sweaty, smelly clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Ew. </p><p> </p><p>So he turned around and just watched as the scenery outside zoomed past. Despite it going fast, it was soothing. Gently lulling him into a light slumber. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                           ----------</p><p> </p><p>"Boys, wake up we're here" </p><p> </p><p>He grumbled as he opened his eyes. It was their manager. Gently waking up each of the boys. </p><p> </p><p>Looking around he could see that Seonghwa, Jongho and Yeosang were already out. Seonghwa also had what appeared to be take-out bags in his hand. At this, his stomach rumbled. He realised he hadn't eaten in 2 days at the very least. Slowly rising from the warmth of his chair he turned to see the members that were still in the car doing the same. With tired eyes and fatigued limbs, they trudged up to their dorm. <br/>The tiredness didn't last long however. Everyone started screaming to claim the showers first. There was a bathroom attached to each bedroom. Meaning 4 can shower whilst the remaining 4 are left to organise the food. Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong with equally bleary eyes and stated. </p><p> </p><p>"You shower first Joongie. I'll go after." </p><p> </p><p>Oh man. Seonghwa had no idea what the nickname did to Joongies little side. </p><p> </p><p>"O-okay hyung" </p><p> </p><p>With that, Hongjoong raced as fast as his small limbs can take him towards the bathroom and locked the door. <br/>He glanced at the mirror with hands tightly clasped around the basin of the sink. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck" </p><p> </p><p>I look dead. </p><p> </p><p>And he did. Eye bags so deep and dark he looked as if someone had punched him and given him two black eyes. His face had also started to sink in form the lack of nutrition he was getting. The same for his whole body. Joong was on the skinny side before he began loosing weight. Now he was even thinner. Clothes that once fit had begun to become baggy. </p><p> </p><p>In all, he looked awful. </p><p> </p><p>This made tears start to slowly gather in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop" he begged whilst scrubbing harshly at his eyes. He didn't want to cry. That's what babies do. And he is not a baby. <br/>It took him a couple of minutes just regulating his breathing and glancing away from the mirror to get him into a state of being calm. As calm as he can be with his little side fighting full force with wanting to make an appearance. But he was okay. <br/>At least for now. </p><p> </p><p>So he hopped into the shower and got cleaned as quickly as possible. </p><p> </p><p>He could hear the other members when he decided to wander back into his room wrapped in a small itchy towel. They seemed happy. Especially with the fact that they had food. This made him chuckle as he dried himself and got into some comfy oversized pyjamas. <br/>Sitting down on his bed, he saw the limited amount of teddies he owned. He didn't allow himself to have anymore that two. A minion plushie and a light brown rabbit. That was his treasure. It was a gift from his grandparents before they passed. Before his life became utter shit. He was only 2. </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing it and inhaling the scent calmed him considerably. At that moment, Seonghwa walked in. He had a warm smile gracing his features when his eyes landed on Hongjoong. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay Joong-ah?"</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong just hummed in agreement. Face still pushed against the rabbit. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, the foods all set up outside. I'm going to take a shower now okay?"</p><p> </p><p>The tone he was using was one he used with the members when they weren't feeling well. Almost like a mother would to their child. And, God, did it make him feel little. All he wanted to do was jump up and get cuddles from his hyung. <br/>But before he could even move, Mingi bounded his way towards the bedroom with a wide smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyungs, hurry. We wanna eat!"</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down Mingi-ah. You can surely hold off for a little while" With a fond roll of his eyes, Seonghwa made his way towards the bathroom and shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, Hongjoongie hyung? Is that Sans'?"</p><p> </p><p>Now don't get Mingi wrong he didn't mean to say that in such a judgemental tone. He just wasn't used to seeing his leader hugging plush animals. But it still made Hongjoong feel some way. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of just saying 'no' like anyone would, Hongjoong replied with "It's not mine! I just found him. Promise!" He quickly discarded the stuffed animal to the other side of his bed. Eyes going wide and glossy. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay...I'll go give it to him then!"</p><p> </p><p>With that Mingi left. With his teddy. </p><p> </p><p>Floppy...</p><p> </p><p>His eyes began to tear up as he thought of his teddy going to someone else. That was his. Poor floppy will probably be sacred! </p><p> </p><p>But, he didn't want to go out and retrieve the animal from Mingis large hands. Instead, he just grabbed his minion plushie and flomped down on his bed. Looking up at Seonghwas bed just above his. He distracted his mind by counting the poles that held the mattress up. Causing him to, yet again, fall into a light slumber. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                       -----------</p><p> </p><p>That was how Seonghwa found him. Arms reaching above his head, clenched in small fists with his minion loosely clutched in one. Mouth slightly agape with an noticeable pout on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, he looked devastatingly adorable. </p><p> </p><p>So much so that Seonghwa couldn't help but coo at him. He hadn't seen Joongie like this for a long while now. All stretched out and peaceful. Looking around, he realised that he no longer had his rabbit plushie anywhere near him. This caused his head to tilt to the side slightly with and confused frown etching onto his face. </p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Pushing it to the back of his mind, he realised he would have to be the one to awaken this sleeping beauty. <br/>Oh for goodness sake. </p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't not. Hongjoong had clearly not had anything to eat. If the rumbles that were coming from his stomach earlier were anything to go by. So, he reached out with one elegant arm and gently clasped it around Hongjoong bony shoulder and shook him to concousness. <br/>"Joong-ah, wake up darling. It's dinner time"</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong opened his bleary eyes with a high pitched whine and turned to get away from the hand. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa chuckled. "Come on now baby. Wake up" </p><p> </p><p>This caused a flutter in Hongjoongs heart. His half asleep mind barely registering it. </p><p> </p><p>"Mhh. Hyung" He whined in an equally high pitched voice. Small fists reaching down to rub his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't want the kids to eat all the food now do you?" Seonghwa straightened up and folded his long arms over his chest, one eyebrow raised. </p><p> </p><p>'Kids' </p><p> </p><p>That caused his chest to ache. </p><p> </p><p>It just wasn't fair. </p><p> </p><p>Why was he one of the oldest. Why couldn't he fall into that category. </p><p> </p><p>This made him quickly shoot up with eyes now wide. </p><p> </p><p>"Coming" He grumbled. Pushing the little side down once again. Joongie had just slipped through and been shut down again. <br/>He stood up and stomped his way to the lounge. Leaving Seonghwa to wollow in confusion at his changes in attitude. <br/>Joong. I wish you would tell me what's wrong. </p><p> </p><p>With that last thought, he followed him out. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                         ------------</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was...eventful. </p><p> </p><p>Turns out Mingi had given the rabbit to San who had thought it was a gift of some sort. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong really tried not to glance at it too much as to raise any suspicion. Everyone fell into friendly chatter as they gobbled down food as if there was no tomorrow. Even joining Hongjoong into the conversation. But he was constantly getting distracted. </p><p> </p><p>...Floppy...</p><p> </p><p>He was at war with his little side just wanting to go right up to San and rip the teddy from his hands. Knowing it wasn't Sans fault. But he couldn't stop the thoughts from coming. </p><p> </p><p>That's mine. Not yours. Give me floppy. </p><p> </p><p>His mind started to get hazy as he began to slip. </p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly shook his head to clear it as he shot up, mumbling a goodnight to everyone. Racing to his room, he shut the door and let out a sigh. Tears started falling down his face as he thought of his floppy not being with him. Being with someone else. Waddling over to his bed he got under the covers and slowly cried himself to exhaustion. <br/>Not aware of the minds that were focused on him. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                        -----------</p><p> </p><p>When his hyung had come into the room, Yunho had watched his every movement with weary eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Something's wrong...</p><p> </p><p>He was right. And it seemed two other members had noticed too. </p><p> </p><p>When Hongjoong had jumped up with a mumble, he had wanted to follow. But one look from the eldest had him standing down. </p><p> </p><p>Hyung...please...speak to me. Or anyone. We used to be so close me and you. What's happened?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ohh, drama. It isn't Sans fault by the way!!!<br/>So now that's three members that have realised somethings wrong. <br/>Will they help before Hongjoong crashes? <br/>Find out soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Hongjoong opened his eyes, he could tell today was going to be bad. Even worse than yesterday. His head was pounding with a headache due to falling asleep crying. Not only this, but he was feeling little. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungies</p><p> </p><p>He knew he had to be big. Today was the day they were performing for God's sake! He couldn't mess this up! They've been waiting for this comeback for 6 whole months! <br/>Shaking his head, he sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Just grow up! Act your age!</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were turning negative. <br/>So he quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes that were sure to make him uncomfortable enough to slip back into big space fully. Looking around the room he saw it empty. <br/>They were already up. </p><p> </p><p>Why didn't they wake me up as well? </p><p> </p><p>He strained his ears to listen out for his hyperactive members. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Not a single sound. </p><p> </p><p>Growing concerned, he fled from his room in search of his members. The dorm was empty. </p><p> </p><p>Did they already leave? Without me? </p><p> </p><p>This caused confusion to fill his whole body. As well as the ache that settles in every time he is alone. <br/>It didn't make sense. They all had to leave together. The plan was to drive to the company building then to the venue in which they would be performing. It was their comeback stage. <br/>Racing around, he grabbed everything he would need and shoved it into a bag.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps they are waiting in the van outside. Yeah. <br/>With that he ran down the stairs. Not bothering to use the lift. </p><p> </p><p>That was not the case. There was no big van filled with his brothers anywhere. He was truly and utterly alone. This has only happened once before. And that was because they didn't realise he had come home the night before. Everyone was asleep then.<br/>Glancing at his phone he realised he was going to have to run. Or he would be late. That wouldn't be good. He also noted that there was no messages from his members. </p><p> </p><p>What is going on? </p><p> </p><p>He ran as fast as he could with un-coordinated limbs. His little self still marginally present. <br/>                                                                        ------------</p><p> </p><p>Back at the company, the members were all getting warmed up. Until they all got called into a meeting. It was just their CEO and a couple of their managers. As well as Eden. He took one glance around and cursed. <br/>Where are you kid?</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to disturb you from warming up, its just that many of us here have noticed the constant absence of someone. Can anyone explain what the hell is going on"<br/>Mingi glanced at their CEO with fear building up. He didn't look angry. But his eyes were fierce. The usual soft and father like look gone. <br/>"Sir, Hongjoongie hyung is resting. We left early and left him a note. He hasn't had much sleep and we wanted him to be as rested as possible for the show. There's a manager-hyung picking him up now." He turned to Jongho as he spoke. The youngest the only one brave enough to speak up. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Although this better get sorted out soon. Him constantly being absent and late. It's down right rude" He spoke with finality and with that everyone bowed and turned to take their leave. <br/>Mingi released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. The other members doing so as well. <br/>"We're we wrong in doing that to hyung?" He timidly asked. </p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung turned to him "No. If hyung is going to continue like that, then we should just start focusing on ourselves"<br/>"Wooyoung, you can't say that. Not after everything he's done for us" San argued back. Face scrunched in astonishment that his best friend could say such a thing. <br/>"Guys, stop. Lets not fight before the show. Just warm up and wait for Joong to arrive. After we perform and only after, we will talk."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone seemed to agree with Seonghwa. </p><p> </p><p>Hurry up hyung. <br/>                                                                        ------------</p><p> </p><p>He ran.</p><p> </p><p>Ran and ran.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was a blur. </p><p> </p><p>To be honest, he wasn't too sure he was going the right way. He thinks he is, but all he sees are cars and trees. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't stop. </p><p> </p><p>Just kept running. </p><p> </p><p>Even when black spots started to appear over his vision. Blinking them away with a shake of his head. </p><p> </p><p>I'm nearly there guys. Just wait.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like hours of never ending running before he saw the symbol for the KQ building. Racing up the steps he saw everyone bustling about. </p><p> </p><p>What's going on? </p><p> </p><p>He quickly turned to corner to open the door to the practice room where he saw everyone on the phone looking panicked. He couldn't make out what they were saying. Just panted at them as he looked at them. Yunho was the first to notice him and nudged whoever was on his right side. <br/>"Hyung! Omg, we we're worried. Where were you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...ran. Sor-"<br/>With that he promptly fell to the ground with a thud. <br/>He passed out. </p><p> </p><p>Great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no. Poor Joongie. <br/>Why would the members leave him and why are some annoyed? <br/>Only short I know. But hope you liked it! <br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What to do, what to do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaos. </p><p> </p><p>That was the only way to describe what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Hongjoongs body hit the ground with a thud, everyone started rushing around like headless chickens. <br/>At least, that's what it looked like to Yeosang. </p><p> </p><p>Yum...chicken.</p><p> </p><p>No, focus. Hyung just passed out. Hyung. Passed out. Oh shit. </p><p> </p><p>The facts just processing in his mind at that point. He glanced around to find the younger members of  the group looking at their hyung in shock. Right. He just passed out. </p><p> </p><p>Wait...did he say he ran? As in all the way here? <br/>Yeosang quickly glanced at their eldest hyung as he rushed over to the fallen boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, he said he ran. Ran all the way here. What do we do?" <br/>Yes. He was panicking. They had a comeback stage in an hour. What are they gonna do? <br/>"I know Sangie. Manager-nim, he can't perform this way"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. Hyung still has to go out?" San asked, astonished. </p><p> </p><p>"We can't cancel now boys. He needs to wake up. God, where are they?" He sighed , glancing to the door. Their manager had Hongjoongs head on his lap and he grabbed a battery powered fan to cool the boy down. He was also worried. This is a comeback that can't go wrong. Yes, he had noticed Hongjoong looking a little worse for wear recently, but due to the comeback being so close, he couldn't do anything about it. There's not much he can do to be honest. The kids stubborn. <br/>"Well perhaps if he had actually taken care of himself, we wouldn't be in this situation" Wooyoung snarkley spat. He was frustrated as well. The frustration seemed to outweigh the concern. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi hummed in agreement. Because he was right. </p><p> </p><p>Before Yeosang could say anything to correct them, one of the staff memebers walked in with cooling packs and water. She was medically trained. <br/>Thank God. <br/>Finally. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay guys. Just give me some space" She stated. <br/>The boys moved back and watched in anticipation as she begun to work. Hands moving so fast they couldn't keep up. <br/>"Boys, just continue stretching. He's fine" Their manager mumbled. <br/>And he was right. Hongjoong began to stir. </p><p> </p><p>"W-what? Huh?" <br/>"Hey Joong-ah, you just had a fall. You're okay though. Don't worry"<br/>Yeosang had to bite his tongue at this. </p><p> </p><p>Stop lying! He's not okay. He needs help. <br/>But he continued stretching nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                        ------------</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong couldn't focus. Everything was moving fast. Too fast. <br/>It made him nauseous. <br/>Getting up on the stage after passing out probably wasn't the best idea. <br/>Especially since performances like this required them to perform multiple times until the directors were happy. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck you. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, he was bitter. <br/>But he was tired and still hadn't said much to the members. </p><p> </p><p>They left me. Alone. </p><p> </p><p>He was beginning to blame them for what happened. However, he thought blaming others for his stupid mistakes was equally as stupid. <br/>It's my fault. I'm stupid. Stupid baby that can't do anything for himself. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to scream. 6 performances in and little Joongie was breaking free. What to do, what to do? The others couldn't see him like this. Especially with all the staff around. How embarrassing. He didn't want that to happen. Never. <br/>His little side was for him and him only. </p><p> </p><p>"AND CUT. WELL DONE BOYS!" the room is full of cheers as the finish. </p><p> </p><p>The members rush into the waiting room in high spirits. Finally, they can go home. <br/>Hongjoong stomped his way to the toilet. Wanting to get away from everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Too noisy</p><p> </p><p>He whimpered as he crouched down in a cubical. Trembling hands covered his face as hot tears started to pour down his face. <br/>"Joongie wan' go home" He whispered to no one. Completely submerged in his littlespace. He was no longer strong enough to hold it back. So he just let it come. <br/>A slow trickle of tears turned into sobs as he cried and cried. It was too much for little Joongie to handle. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the sound of the door opened. Slow footsteps made their way towards him as he shoved his hand over his mouth to stop the sounds coming out. </p><p> </p><p>Oh no. <br/>"Hyung? Is that you" </p><p> </p><p>Joongies damn broke.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor baby. <br/>Who do you think found him? <br/>Joongies little side is now revealed. I cant wait to explore the cuteness that is about to come!<br/>(I've now actually wrote many more chapters and cannot wait to post them!)<br/>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hyung?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the performance Yeosang kept his eyes glued to Hongjoong. He was still full of concern for the older boy. Seeing him pass out like that and be made to perform was unbelievable. </p><p>Damn hyung. Slow down please. </p><p>He silently begged as he watched his hyung jump across the stage whilst doing his rap. <br/>"This isn't going to end well" Muttering to himself as he continued to dance. <br/>Finally, they were finished. Everyone was exhausted. Repeating the dance over and over again. </p><p>Making their way over to the dressing room was a task in its self. Everyone was pushing and shoving each other with excitement due to finishing. Once they arrived at the dressing room, the staff were working to pack everything that was theirs and getting ready to leave. </p><p>Wow, give us a chance!</p><p>As quickly as they arrived, they shed their stage clothes for a comfier options. Looking around the members with a tired smile, Yeosang realised one was missing. </p><p>Again. </p><p>Aish, this hyung.</p><p>"Hey, manager-nim, have you seen Hongjoongie-hyung anywhere?" When he got a 'no', he decided to investigate himself. <br/>"Hyung, where are you?"<br/>He trudged around the place in search for Hongjoong for 10 while minutes. </p><p>Where could he have gone? </p><p>"Ah!" He exclaimed with realisation. "The toilet! Damn, I must be tired, I'm off my game!" Chuckling to himself. <br/>Making his way over with a proud smile, he abruptly paused when he heard something. <br/>Is that somebody crying? </p><p>Quietly, he made his way inside the toilets. If it were someone who he didn't know, he didn't want to startle them. So, he made sure to be ever so quiet. <br/>That...that sounds like hyung...?<br/>Being slightly unsure, he timidly called out "hyung?" <br/>The crying stopped. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>That's when he knew it was his hyung. Making his way over, he realised the stall door was locked. Knocking on it gently he called out.<br/>"Hyung. It's me, Yeosang. You're okay. Can I see you?"<br/>He didn't want to startle the boy as this could lead them both being in here longer than they had. <br/>"It's just me hyung. No one else". </p><p>He waited.</p><p>"No hyung"</p><p>Huh?</p><p>A small shaking voice called out.<br/>"Pardon hyung? Can you tell me again please?"<br/>"'m not hyung" Oh. <br/>Yeosang had no idea what was going on. He was slightly panicking and was about to message Seonghwa when the small voice called out again. </p><p>"Sangie hyung" Hyung...?</p><p>Then the sobbing started again. He had to do something. Taking a deep breath, he continued. <br/>"Okay Joongie, can you open the door for Sangie hyung? Pretty please?" He tried to channel his inner Seonghwa and played along with Hongjoong. <br/>It took a couple of minutes before he heard the sound of the lock un-hatch from the door. Taking another deep breath to prepare himself, he slowly pushed open the door. </p><p>The sight was devastating.</p><p>His strong hyung curled into a small ball, frame trembling and shaking as sobs wrecked his body. Small fists pushed into his eyes. <br/>It made him want to cry. </p><p>But his hyung needed him. <br/>"Hey Joongie" He spoke ever so gently and kneeled down to take Hongjoong into his arms. <br/>Small arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. Tears beginning to fall onto his shirt. <br/>"Hey Joongie. Hey, you're okay. Shh" <br/>They stayed like this for the next 5 minuets waiting for Hongjoong to calm down some. Soft large hands rubbing over his back. A deep rumbling voice slowly lulling him out of this state.</p><p>And headspace. </p><p>"You okay now Joongie? Wanna tell Sangie hyung what's wrong baby?" <br/>At this Hongjoong jumped back, nearly knocking himself out on the toilet. Oh shit. He slipped. Someone saw him. Yeosang saw him. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>He decided to just play it cool. </p><p>"Ya. It's hyung to you, brat" <br/>Yeosang sat back, startled. His confusion evident on his face. </p><p>"Hyung - what?"</p><p>"Huh? What?" </p><p>"What's going on with you hyung? Yanno what. Jongho was right. We no longer know you. Who are you really?" Yeosang was beyond frustrated by this situation. It was easy to blame. <br/>Ouch. That hurt. <br/>But he could feel the truth behind the words. </p><p>"Don't worry Sangie" <br/>"No hyung. I'm not leaving this. What is wrong? Why were you crying and insisting that I don't call you hyung?" He let out a frustrated sound. <br/>"Sangie, please" <br/>Now I'm begging. Great. <br/>"...Fine. But I will find out hyung. This isn't healthy for you" </p><p>I know</p><p>"But I'm fine Sang, don't worry about hyung." Fake smile. <br/>Yeosang just sighed and left. Leaving Hongjoong with just his thoughts. <br/>"Why are you such a fuck up Hongjoong?" <br/>Letting out his own frustration by gripping his bright blue hair and tugging. Harshly.</p><p>Ow. </p><p>Shaking his head, he got up to leave. Not even hesitating. Just storming right into the dressing room, ripping his stage clothes off and exchanging them for comfier ones. Then right past the members and into the van. Closing his eyes he sighed. <br/>What a day. <br/>                                                                          ..<br/>The journey back was tense. No one dared to speak. Some were worried some were frustrated and others were downright angry. All glancing at their leader who slept, with those emotions strong in their eyes. </p><p>Once the van pulled up to their dorm building, Yeosang was the first to hop out. Phone in hand with eyes glued to it. Reading something. Slowly they filed out of the van leaving only Seonghwa and Joong inside. <br/>"Joong-ah, we're home"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Seonghwa didn't have it in him to be annoyed at the boy. He looked so peaceful. Like a child. <br/>"Joongie sweetie, we're home" He gently shook him awake again. <br/>"Hyungie. 'kay" Was the response. </p><p>That stuck with Seonghwa for the rest of the night. Not only the language, but also the tone. <br/>That same childish tone again. Joong-ah, what's going on?</p><p>                                                                          ..</p><p>Hongjoong was just settling into be after eating when he was reminded that floppy, his rabbit plushie, wasn't here. Just as he was about to whine, the door burst open, showing a smiling Yeosang. </p><p>"Hyung...why didn't you tell us?" <br/>"Urm...Sangie, what are you on about?" </p><p>Slowly making his way over to Hongjoongs bed he stated "You're a little" <br/>Hongjoong froze. This was his worst fear. Someone else finding out. He began to panic as he thought about his friends. </p><p>They're gonna hate me. Gonna get rid of me as their leader. </p><p>His thoughts were cut off when arms wrapped themselves around him. <br/>"Baby, it's okay. Hyungie isn't mad. You're a good boy, hey, baby, shh" And the resurance was back. He slowly melted in Yeosangs arms as Joongie started to come out.<br/>"Sangie hyung no mad?" <br/>"No baby" <br/>"Lub Sangie hyung" </p><p>Yeosang chuckled. Deep rumbles vibrating in his chest causing Joongie to giggle. <br/>Yeosang melted.<br/>"You're so cute Joongie! Why did you hide yourself from Hyungie huh?" He gently ran his fingers up and down Hongjoongs sides, tickling him. This brought out more giggles. </p><p>"Anyway Joongie, what are you doing up this late huh? Little boys should go to sleep earlier than this!" <br/>He had done a lot of research on this. Whilst he was still awkward talking o his hyung like this, it lifted a huge weight off his shoulder. His hyung was happy. <br/>"No wanna" Joongie whined with a pout forming on his lips. <br/>"Uh-uh baby, off to bed you go" <br/>Hongjoong huffed, but laid down. He looked up at Yeosang with such big, innocent eyes that he had seen on his hyung only a handful of times. </p><p>Has he ever slipped around us before? Does anyone else know? </p><p>Hongjoongs eyes begin to get wider with something akin to fear spreading in them. He was remembering the days events and didn't want to be left alone. Fair enough. His small hand shooting out to grip at Yeosang to pull him closer. </p><p>"NOOO"</p><p>What was Yeosang to do? He was sure his roommates, Wooyoung and Jongho, would be okay for one night.<br/>"Tell you what baby, Sangie hyung will sleep in here tonight. But only tonight. Budge over baby" <br/>With that Joongie shuffled over to give Yeosang space and latched himself onto him like a koala as soon as he was laying down. Yeosang chuckled and brought a hand up to his hair and slowly stroked the blueberry head. </p><p>"Clingy are we baby?" </p><p>Hongjoong just hummed as the beating of Yeosangs heart lulled him to sleep. Yeosang not far behind. </p><p>That's how Seonghwa found them. Looking at them fondly as he, too, checked in for the night.</p><p> </p><p>..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awe, isn't Joongie cute! <br/>What could possible go wrong now?<br/>Plus, I know it's like Yeosang just jumped into it and is like, totally okay with it and stuff, but at this point, I felt like little Joongie needed a friend. &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Another performance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days passed. Everything was going well. Especially for Hongjoong and Yeosang. Everyone could see the difference in their relationship. This cause jealousy to form amongst the members. Namely Wooyoung, Mingi and San. Mingi had basically lost his roommate. Yeosang spent a lot of time in Hongjoong and Seonghwas room. Wooyoung had lost his best friend, or so he thought, and that led to San being ignored by Wooyoung. It was stressful. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong had picked up on the constant glares he was receiving as it would be hard not to. Every chance they got, they took it. Although today, he was feeling ever so little. But they had a performance. One specific to ATINY as it was to be live streamed for them to watch. So he couldn't slip. Not even slightly. </p><p> </p><p>This cause Yeosang to be in a state of worry. He had practically become the boys caregiver over the past few days and Joongie was everything to him. What could he say? The kid grows on ya. Although the more Hongjoong slipped, the less control he had on it. That's why he was worried. Yeosang was pretty oblivious to the looks his baby was constantly getting. Only having eyes for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay boys, this is what you've practiced for! Fighting!" Their managers were encouraging them on with a fatherly smile as they were getting into their places ready to perform. </p><p> </p><p>Not helping manager-nim. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head as he took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>You can do this Hongjoong. When you get home you can cuddle app- no - Yeosang as much as you want. <br/>"3, 2, 1 boys you're live!" </p><p> </p><p>After 3 performances he was ready to sit down and scream. Throw a tantrum. </p><p> </p><p>Only 2 more.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang kept sparing him glances whilst singing an dancing. That wasn't really helping either. Seeing the concern in his eyes made him want to run over to him and squeeze him in a hug. <br/>At this moment in time, they had a segment where they were playing games. He was on the losing team which meant he was to lift Yeosang up. </p><p> </p><p>Appa</p><p> </p><p>He really didn't want to. Barely being able to stand up on his shaking bambie legs.</p><p> </p><p>Want appa</p><p> </p><p>Tears gathered in his eyes when Yeosang jumped on his back with a laugh. Next thing he knew, the were on the floor. Yeosang on top of him. Laughter started to erupt from everywhere around him. This made the tears fall. </p><p> </p><p>Wanna go home...</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang took one look at him and whisked him off stage. Fucking live be damned. His baby was crying. <br/>"Hey Joongie, it's okay baby. Hyungie has you."<br/>He wouldn't stop. <br/>He must be quite young. </p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang was panicking. Usually Hongjoong would slip to the ages around 3-4. But this seemed much younger. 2 Probably? He didn't know.<br/>"A-appa" He sobbed. <br/>Yeosang froze. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>Still, he done what he had always done with little Joong, taken it in stride and sucked it up. <br/>"Shh baby, appa's here" <br/>After 2 minutes, he started to calm down. <br/>Wow, that was quick. <br/>"Okay Joongie, are you okay to go back out or do you wanna stay here?" <br/>"It's okay Yeosang-ah. I'm fine" <br/>Hyung...why do you do this to yourself?...<br/>"Okay hyung. Only if you're sure" He sounded uneasy. <br/>"I'm fine" </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong looked up at him and wiped his face with his hand, conscious of his hand. "I'm fine Sang-ah" <br/>He sure didn't look it.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Lets go then"<br/>Yeosang walked alongside him, careful not to lose contact. Turns out the rest of the members had also left the stage and they were playing a pre-recorded clip. <br/>"You okay?" Yunhos voice made the two jump, startled. <br/>"Yeah of course" <br/>"Hmm" He just hummed. "Well, we'll be on in a minute. Just 2 more songs then we're going home"<br/>Yunho glanced at Yeosang and narrowed his eyes in question. Yeosang shook his head in response. </p><p> </p><p>Please just drop it Yunho...</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to get the gist of what Yeosang was trying to say as he guided the two back out, large hand making it's way to Hongjoongs shoulder. Not that he minded. Recently he found he quite likes touches. Be it hugs or hand holding, he loved it. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on then" </p><p> </p><p>The concert finished without another hitch, the members were all happy and smiling. Even Hongjoong. The incident from earlier seems to be forgotten about. Well, at least he thought. </p><p> </p><p>But other than that, they we're doing good. One by one they took selfies to post on their account, thanking fans for tuning in to watch them. And with that, day turned into night. The members all lay in bed. Each thinking about the events of the day. Some were wondering what happened whilst others were thinking rather negatively. <br/>Mingi had his roommate back tonight. He was happy. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Yeosang-ssi, what happened with hyung today?" He was curious. You couldn't blame him. Whilst everything was okay between the members, secrets began to pile up. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing Mingi. He just felt a little under the weather."<br/>"I know that's a lie Yeosang. He was crying." <br/>He heard a sharp intake of breath below him. <br/>He was right. Hongjoongie hyung wasn't ill. <br/>So what really happened?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor baby. Is Mingi going to find out?<br/>There are only 9 more chapters of the actual story left. However, I am going to continue on with this story but have little oneshots almost. But they do tie in with the storyline. It will still be caregiver ATEEZ and little Joongie tho. Requests will be open soon, although I have many ideas and chapters written already. <br/>Anyway, hope you enjoyed this quick filler chapter! Thank you for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It's okay baby, appa's here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*1 month later*</p><p>Too much.</p><p> </p><p>It was all too much. </p><p> </p><p>The stares.</p><p> </p><p>The whispered. </p><p> </p><p>They just wouldn't stop. </p><p> </p><p>Haunting him every time he saw them.</p><p> </p><p>Or was alone. With just his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung, Mingi and San, heck even the others began to get frustrated with him and Yeosang. <br/>And it was all his fault. </p><p> </p><p>Here he was, sat curled up on his bed, still without floppy. Alone. The members decided they wanted a day out together after promotions had finished. A day out without him. He didn't know if Yeosang also wanted that or not. But he didn't invite him. So that's what he thought. </p><p> </p><p>Appa no wan' Joongie no mor'</p><p> </p><p>He started to cry as he thought about his hyungs having fun with his appa. Without him. <br/>It hurt. It really did. His little mind wasn't able to fully comprehend what was happening around him. A  sign he has slipped further than usual. He felt the same age as when he slipped on stage. </p><p> </p><p>How old did appa say I was ? 2? </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, 2.</p><p> </p><p>Being mentally 2 years old and alone is terrifying. He was unable to do the simplest of tasks like make some food for himself. So he just sat in his bed and cried. Not knowing the time he stayed there till. Slowly falling asleep. <br/>----<br/>When he woke up the first thing he registered were the voices. <br/>They were back. <br/>He was also big and sitting in something wet. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>What was he going to do. Everyone was outside and there is no way he could walk out in this state. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted Yeosang. </p><p> </p><p>Luckly for him, the door was opening. Unfortunately it wasn't Yeosang. <br/>"Hey hyung, are you feeling any better?" </p><p> </p><p>Feeling better? What was he on about? </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean Jongho-ah? I'm not ill" </p><p> </p><p>Although his voice was scratchy from all the crying which didn't help. He could only pray that Jongho wouldn't come any closer.<br/>"Hyung, Wooyoung-hyung came to wake you up earlier. Said you had a fever. Are you okay? Want me to get Seonghwa hyung" He slowly turned to go fetch their oldest hyung. </p><p> </p><p>"No" Hongjoong whimpered out "Want Sangie" <br/>"Ok..ay hyung. I'll go get him for you" With that he left Hongjoong alone once again.<br/>I don't remember Wooyoung coming in-</p><p> </p><p>oh. Oh</p><p> </p><p>That was when he realised what had happened. Wooyoung had lied. <br/>"Joong-ah, you little baby?" <br/>A quite voice whispered, knocking him from hi thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"A-appa" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey baby what -? Oh. Baby. It's okay appas here now"<br/>As soon as Yeosang walked over he found what was wrong. Heck he could smell it. It wasn't exactly pleasant. <br/>Tears fell from Hongjoongs eyes as he made grabby hands towards his caregiver. <br/>"Appa. No mean it. Pomise" He sobbed out. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby, it's okay. Appa's sorry he wasn't here for you little one. It's fine kitten. Shh. Lets get you cleaned up baby" <br/>With that, he picked up Joongie and carried him over to the adjoining bathroom. Being careful of his own clothes. This is where things got awkward. Of course the members were past the stag of nudity in front of each other, he hadn't bathed his hyung before. But yet again, being the darlin he is, he pushed it aside for the sake of his hyung. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's clean you up bubba" </p><p> </p><p>With that, he helped Joongie shower. Taking note of the fact the boy was younger than he usually was. <br/>Once that was over and done with, he dried him off and put some of the cutest minion pyjamas he'd ever saw on his baby. <br/>I need to get him more things. He's too cute not to be spoiled.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Yeosang has seen the small amount of little stuff the boy has and vowed to make a change to that. It would be much easier to get them once al the other members knew about Joongie. Which he is sure will happen soon. </p><p> </p><p>Settling Joongie down on the floor, he found a bag and quickly got to work on the bed. <br/>Looking down, he realised Joongie was looking at him with big eyes, sucking on his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Cute. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he finished it of. Not wanting to make the members suspicious. </p><p>Collecting the bag, he quickly ran to their laundry room and stuffed the soiled things in and putting the on a wash. When he came back he saw the door open. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly opening it wider, he saw Yunho and Jongho standing there. Hongjoong in Yunhos arms whilst Jongho was practically looking like a gaping fish. <br/>As soon as Joongie saw his appa he squealed and made grabby hands towards him. Wriggling around in Yunho grasp. Wanting to be put down. </p><p> </p><p>Shit shit fuck shit. </p><p> </p><p>..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no, what's going to happen now? <br/>I'm so sorry, this is my shortest chapter yet!<br/>Plus, I'm gonna end the main story very soon. Only 8 more chapters. <br/>However, I've already started writing oneshots that follow on from this. It will be up in Sunday and requests will be welcome!! <br/>Thanks for reading!!<br/>Sorry if there are any mistakes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh no. </p><p> </p><p>Both Yunho and Jongho turned to him with question gazes, Joongie still in Yunhos arms. <br/>He was about to say something when a shrill cry cut him off. </p><p> </p><p>Right. Joongie. </p><p> </p><p>He was still wriggling trying to be freed. Wanting to get to his appa. Grabby hands that pulled on everyone's heart strings. </p><p> </p><p>"'ppa"</p><p> </p><p>Quickly snapping out of his stupor, he reached for his baby. <br/>"Hey baby, appas here" <br/>"Urm...hyung, what's going on? Why is Hongjoongie-hyung acting like this? Is he okay?" <br/>"Yeah Sang-ah, should I get Seonghwa hyung?" </p><p> </p><p>"No!" </p><p> </p><p>No, that would make everything worse. <br/>Lifting his baby out of Yunhos arms he turned around to gain a small amount of privacy. Hongjoong had wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. Hands yet again making their way to his mouth. <br/>"Hey baby"</p><p> </p><p>"'ungie"</p><p> </p><p>"You're hungry?" </p><p> </p><p>The little boy shook his head, frown on his face as he repeated what he said. He was obviously talking about the other two, so why didn't appa get it?<br/>Yunho and Jongho watched them interact with watchful eyes. Following their every move. They realised they perhaps weren't supposed to see this. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhh" Yunho looked down to Jongho who was still watching the foreign actions between his hyungs. <br/>"Do you know what's going on?"<br/>"No idea buddy" </p><p> </p><p>oh. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang looked back at the two when he finally understood what his Joongie was saying. 'hyungies' He wanted to see the others. Hongjoong twisted his head around when his appa turned. He was so happy seeing other people. Too young to think of the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>"So...Well, it's a long story.." Yeosang trailed off, not really in the mood to explain. Although he had to put Joongie down soon otherwise he was going to lose feeling in his arms. Not that he was heavy, especially not with the weight loss he still is unable to fix, but because he hadn't been going to the gym so much lately. </p><p> </p><p>"We have time. Why don't we go to my room instead if you don't want Seonghwa hyung to walk in" San was laying down with Wooyoung in his room for the time being.  <br/>Yeah, that would work. He nodded, "Okay Joongie, we're gonna go head over to hyungies room for a little while okay kitten?" Although it was a question, it wasn't up for debate. So, Joongie just tilted his head slightly, eyes widening. </p><p> </p><p>"Lets go"</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the minion plushie and making their way to the door, Yeosang put Joong down "Okay baby, we're gonna have to run okay?" and with that they were off. Leaving behind the confused ho brothers. <br/>"'Hyung?' What do they mean 'hyung'. I'm younger...what?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Jongho. But they better have a good explanation"</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so before we start, it is important to note this isn't anything sexual okay? Not a kink or anything" <br/>Yeosang took a look as the 2hos' blank faces and sighed. <br/>This is going to be a long night. </p><p> </p><p>"Quick question, why were you in there anyway?" He was a little curious. Why would they go in there and why did Yunho have Joongie in his arms? Ahh, so many questions. </p><p> </p><p>It was Jongho who answered first. "Well, we we're walking to our rooms and saw hyung. But he was crawling. Hyung he was crawling. So obviously we got a little curious. We called him but he didn't answer. But when he saw us he was doing that thing with his hands. Yanno that thing he did to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Grabby hands?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Yeah sure. So we went to him and he made a weird noise so we thought that we should take him away from being seen by everyone. Especially with Woo being weird about him at the minuet" Yunho finished off. </p><p> </p><p>Relief flooded through Yeosang. Thank God they did that, otherwise they would be in a bigger mess than they are now. Whilst he listened, he watched as Hongjoong was crawling around whilst chewing on his minion teddy.  Smiling, he realised that perhaps, this was for the best. It's good that they know. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, hyung is a little...."</p><p> </p><p>He explained and explained. Up until the very last detail in what a little is. Or at least Hongjoong. As he was explaining, he saw their faces conform to understanding. <br/>Perhaps they will no see why it needed to be kept a secret. <br/>"'ppa" Hongjoong was looking up at him from his place on the floor, hands tightly wrapped around the minion. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Joong-ah?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mik?" He asked with bleary eyes. <br/>"Huh? Hyung, what did he say?" Jongho asked with confusion. Ah, they are yet to become accustomed to the slurred language of children. "I think he wants milk Jongho-ah" Yunho said. <br/>"Ohhh" </p><p> </p><p>"'ungies!" Joongie squealed when he realised that they were in the room again. He was far too interested in playing with his teddy in his own little world to notice. <br/>"Hi Joongie" They were a little reluctant. Not in a bad way, it's just that they've never seen anyone act like this. Especially their hyung, their leader. </p><p> </p><p>"Mlk" His words were becoming more slurred due to tiredness despite sleeping most of the day. That's when the boys heard a loud rumble coming from somewhere. They all glanced at each other, it couldn't have been them, they ate out. All heads turned to the little still staring up at the expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung- I mean Joongie, have you had anything to eat today?" Yunho asked, face scrunched with concern. He thought he was probably wrong, surely Hongjoong got himself some food right? </p><p> </p><p>Although when the little didn't even react to what was asked, they realised it was pointless asking. Of course he didn't eat. He was mentally a toddler. What was he supposed to do. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyungs, I'll go get some food and milk" Jongho volunteered. It's not uncommon to see the maknae getting snacks late at night, sometimes he just had the munchies. They both hummed in agreement so he took this as his leave. </p><p> </p><p>What they weren't expecting was Hongjoong to become fussy when he left. The small boy began whining with tears falling from his eyes. Was he that attached already? <br/>"Hey baby. Why you crying for? Baby" Yeosang picked him up and situated him on his lap with Hongjoongs head tucked into the crook of his neck. This cause Yunho to coo at his hyung. </p><p> </p><p>"He's so cute! Can I?" He reached over to take Joongie from his appas lap. Yeosang just hummed and passed him over. <br/>He looked like a kitten as he was passed to the next person. Completely dwarfed in Yunhos' large embrace. Snuggling right down, he bit down on a bit of Yunhos' pyjama top and began to chew and suck on it. Leaving drool all over. </p><p> </p><p>"I really should have gotten him a dummy" Yeosang said with fondness, watching the scene in front of him with warm eyes. <br/>"Huh? Why?" Poor Yunho had no idea what his pyjama top was going through. Poor guy. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang just chuckled in response as Jongho came through the door with a mug of steaming milk and a plate of bread. "It was all that was there"<br/>"Thank you Jongho-ah" Bless the maknae and his caring nature. </p><p> </p><p>"Joongie, you hungry?" Yunho gently coaxed him away from his shoulder. That's when he felt what Yeosang found funny. He didn't mind though. Hongjoong was just too cute like this. All vulnerable an wanting to be taken care of. It reminded him of when it was just the two as the company and the nights they spent watching the stars or cuddling. </p><p> </p><p>After some coaxing Joongie lifted his head to see Jongho sending him a kind smile. Offering him some buttered bread. He opened his mouth slightly and waited. This caused Jongho to show his cute gummy smile. </p><p> </p><p>Man his hyung was just too cute for his own good. </p><p> </p><p>"Good boy" He praised after Joongie had finished the whole slice and was awarded with a bright yet tired smile. Slowly, making sure it wouldn't spill, he passed the mug of milk over to Yeosang. so he can make sure it wasn't too hot or spill all over Joongie. </p><p> </p><p>"Come to appa baby" Yeo called. Opening his arms, he waited for Yunho to deposit Hongjoong onto his lap. He did so reluctantly. Already missing the warmth of the little. Carefully, he guided the mug up to Hongjoongs' mouth and slowly tipped. They all watched with fond smiles as Joongie drank and slowly fell into dream land. </p><p> </p><p>"So,...appa huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh shush it you" </p><p> </p><p>Everything was perfect. <br/>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AWE THAT'S SO CUTE!!<br/>Baby Joongie is just the cutest. He's not always this young just to let you know. <br/>Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to like if you did enjoy it!<br/>Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Baby, no</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life went on for the next two weeks as normal. Little Hongjoong was making frequent visits now that more knew. He wasn't too fond of the other two knowing his secret, but after the first couple days, he realised they mean no harm and help him out a lot with his other side. He just didn't want anyone else knowing, afraid of being rejected and thrown out of the group for being weak. </p><p> </p><p>But soon, his visits to his studio became frequent again with him spending hours upon hours locked up at the company. He swears he didn't mean to fall into the habit again. It was just something that happened after his lessons with Eden hyung started again. Even Eden noticed him seeming happier and much more rested. But he didn't say anything in case it scared off the boy. </p><p> </p><p>Anyways, here he was at 11pm hunched over his monitors once again. Getting frustrated over the song he had been working on for a couple days now. He just couldn't figure out what to do for the bridge. It was tiring and affecting him big time. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck</p><p> </p><p>He really wasn't getting anywhere. At this point he was tempted to call in Eden. But one look at the time made him change his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Go home</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, he began to fall into his mind. Where there was a war going on. One side said go home whilst the other said no, you can do this. He didn't know what side to listen to, so he just waited it out, head throbbing because of his thoughts and the monitors bright lights. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungies...</p><p> </p><p>He wanted out. Wanted to go home. He couldn't do this anymore so he shot up and stumbled to the door. Pushing it open slightly he began whimpering. </p><p> </p><p>"Appa help Joongie" </p><p> </p><p>Slowly trudging around the halls, he was stumbling all over the place. At first glance, one would assume he was intoxicated. Bu he was just on the verge of a breakdown. A burnout despite not doing much. His mind moved over to the other members. Remembering what happened this morning. San had made a mess and blamed it on Hongjoong. His caregivers weren't there at the time to defend him. He sent over a pleading glance to Mingi in hopes he would help him. But Mingi looked at him as if he was looking right through him. Then he got heavily scolded by Seonghwa. It wasn't even his fault!</p><p> </p><p>Looking around he remembered the time. No one would be here at this time. At least, that was what he thought. </p><p> </p><p>Soon he bumped into something hard. Pushing himself off it assuming it was just a wall he began walking again, unseeing. Until a hand gripped his forearm and pulled him towards it. </p><p> </p><p>huh?</p><p> </p><p>"Why hello there hyung. What are you doing here hmm?" <br/>God did the voice sound patronizing. </p><p> </p><p>"Wooyoungie I-"</p><p> </p><p>"No hyung. Answer me" He was speaking through gritted teeth as he seethed. Why was Woo so angry? </p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"What, you gonna call for Yeosang to come save you? Too bad he's asleep at the dorm huh?"<br/>That made another wave of anxiety flush through Hongjoongs body. His little side was quickly approach and there was nothing he can do to stop it. <br/>He cried. Cried and cried. For his appa. For his hyungs,</p><p> </p><p>At this, Wooyoung dropped his arm in shock. What was his hyung doing? He didn't want this to happen. Only wanted to give him a slight scare. Stop him from constantly clinging to his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?" </p><p> </p><p>"Appa. Joongie wan' appa" Shit, hyung was sobbing whilst he was panicking. What could he do? He's never seen his hyung this distraught before. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, why are you acting like a baby? What's gotten into you?!"</p><p> </p><p>Everything was too much as he sunk to the floor, utterly devastated. Wooyoung ran.</p><p> </p><p>In truth, he was supposed to collect his hyung to bring him back to the van that will take those who stayed back late, home. With a muttered excuse he ran into the van and strapped himself in. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Hongjoong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hes's - he's staying back tonight" He stuttered as he looked outside through the window, taking in all the lights. He just left his hyung on the floor sobbing his poor heart out and he felt terrible. </p><p> </p><p>The journey back was quick. Quicker than it had ever felt before. He raced up to the level that their room was on and quickly unlocked the door. All the lights were off. Meaning everyone as asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Good. He thought</p><p> </p><p>He jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his head and went to sleep with only thought bouncing around his head. </p><p> </p><p>Hyung was a little?</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Over at the company, somebody had found Hongjoong on the floor. One of his close friends and another artist at their label, Maddox. He was the only person to know about Hongjoong and his second side. This is because the day he had a huge burnout, Maddox was there. Soothing him and helping him through it. It was a couple of years ago. But Maddox could never forget the feeling it gave him. Pure fear. </p><p> </p><p>It was a scary thing to witness. </p><p> </p><p>Although, he was constantly travelling. Meaning he has been unable to help Hongjoong with his little side. Plus the kid never went to him. Too stubborn for his own good. </p><p> </p><p>Back to the present, he sighed as he saw Joong crouched down, sobbing. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on Joong-ah. Lets lay down yeah?" With that, he reached down and gently lifted him into his arms (he was worryingly light) and carried him to the rest area. He laid down with Joong still crying in his arms and slowly run his hands up and down the boys back in a comforting manner. Whispering reassurances here and there until the boy calmed down enough to sleep. Maddox sighed once again and decided that sleeping here for one night won't be bad. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>"Morning Woo. Did Joong come home with you last night?" Seonghwa asked. Wooyoung was being uncharacteristically quite. It was rather odd. He looked up as he shook his head. Not seeing three of the members glance at each other exchanging worried glances. </p><p> </p><p>"Mhh" Seonghwa hummed. He was concerned. Thinking they had managed to knock the habit out of their leader. Glancing around, he noticed the exchanged looks. Just when he was about to say something, Wooyoung made a weird noise which lead to everyone looking at him. He mumbled something. </p><p> </p><p>"Pardon Woo?" San asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I said...Hongjoongie-hyung is a little"</p><p> </p><p>Cutlery cluttered down on plates as silence took over. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Shit. <br/>……………………….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no. <br/>Why Wooyoung?! <br/>I didn't mean to make them mean. It had to be someone causing drama and I just did a random shuffle. Sorreh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Wooyoung!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hyung's a little"</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Wooyoung said those three words, the dorm fell silent. Yunho, Yeosang and Jongho were staring in shock. <br/>How could he just out him like that? </p><p> </p><p>How does he know what a little is? </p><p> </p><p>"...Sorry, come again. What? A little?" Seonghwa, ever the mature one questioned. Eyes widening with confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Silence once again followed. </p><p> </p><p>San looked around. It was evident that some knew whilst some didn't. "Really? Hyung's a little? That's so cute!" Everyone looked at him with confusion. "What, I accidently found some things the fans write. Usually the little is everyone but hyung" </p><p> </p><p>"Obviously you would find the fanfiction Sannie" Yunho huffed with a smile. San smiled with his dimples on display. </p><p> </p><p>"I still don't understand. What's a little? Is Joong okay?" Seonghwa was concerned. He didn't know what they were saying Hongjoong was, and that scared him. Seonghwa always prided himself on knowing everything about the members. But Hongjoong was a maze. Too difficult to figure out. </p><p> </p><p>So the next 10 minutes were full of the three caregivers explaining. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys knew about this? And didn't tell me?" He was offended. </p><p> </p><p>"No hyung. It wasn't our secret to tell. Plus, don't start placing any blame. Really, if we paid more attention to hyung, then we would have found out sooner" The wise words of the maknae made everyone pause and think. He was right. This made everyone begin to reflect. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Woo, how do you know about littles?" Yeah, he hasn't said how he knows...</p><p> </p><p>"...I...my friend. He used to be one. I wasn't his caregiver. Just someone who looked after him. He left. Apparently I was terrible at it" He huffed out with bitterness. <br/>Oh. That's why he doesn't look happy at hyung. </p><p> </p><p>"Wooyoung, you can't hate Hongjoongie-hyung because of your past. That's not fair on him" San said. Great, now Wooyoung has lost both of his best friends because of his hyung.</p><p> </p><p>He was pissed. Even more so than before. </p><p> </p><p>"So, how long has hyung been doing this for?" Mingi finally broke his silence with a question. In truth, he felt terrible. He was being a brat to his hyung whilst he was like this? Man, he felt like an asshole. </p><p> </p><p>"Urm...I'm not actually too sure. Yeosang has been his caregiver the longest. We've only known for a couple weeks" Yunho was refereeing to himself and Jongho.<br/>"Yeah, from what he told me, hyung's been doing it before we all came here. Not sure how much before though"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...that makes now..."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Everyone was confused, turning their heads to Yunho and encouraging him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, when it was just me and hyung, he would sometimes act weird. I didn't mind though. I thought it was just who he was. But then I got so distracted with Mingi that I didn't realise hyung stopping acting cute and clingy" Looking down at his hands, he recalled the early days. </p><p> </p><p>Damn, I could have met Joongie sooner. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well, at least we all know now. Lets just help right? Like baby sitting a toddler. One that's only slightly taller than one" San joked with a smile. <br/>Man, if hyung was here he would have smacked me on the head. </p><p> </p><p>He got away with being cheeky. </p><p> </p><p>"No! I'll never do that again!" Wooyoung exclaimed with disgust. It wasn't aimed at his hyung. Just that last time he helped someone in that way, they up and left him. He didn't want to go through that again. Never. </p><p> </p><p>"Woo, trust me hyung isn't -"</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang was cut off by a knock at the door. They had a free day, so who would be knocking. If it was Hongjoong, he would just walk right in. Right? Looking at each other with a silent conversation, it was decided that the eldest was going to answer. Standing up with a huff and a roll of his eyes, he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>It was Maddox. </p><p> </p><p>Huh? </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Seonghwa, I know this may seem weird, but I've got Hongjoong with me. And he's not quite as he usually is" <br/>That's when Seonghwa saw arms wrapped around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Joong-ah" </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang shot up when he heard this. "Joongie? Baby is that you?" Racing over to the door he saw Maddox and was a little confused at first. A second later he was reaching for his hyung. "Hey baby" </p><p> </p><p>Maddox watched with narrowed eyes as he carefully passed Hongjoong over. They know? "So, it seems you know then..." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" It was a little awkward at this point. "Okay. I'll just go then" Maddox pointed and slowly turned around. Whilst he was walking away, he heard someone shot a "Thank you!" in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>He's in good hands now. <br/>Smiling, he made his leave. <br/>---------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awe cute!<br/>Hope you enjoyed this teeny tiny chapter!<br/>Thanks for reading!!<br/>Next chapter will be up in a couple of hours!<br/>Plus, I'm a hoe for Maddox, so I just had to include him. <br/>Everything is going to be okay now!!!! The last chapter is going to be so cute! It will be out on Friday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Baby space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the door closed the rest of the members began to crowd around Yeosang and Hongjoong, watching with fascination. </p><p> </p><p>"So...this is what hyung is like?" Mingi, ever the curious kitten, questioned. He really felt bad and wanted to help his hyung as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Although, I don't know what age he's at right now. Usually he's 2 to 3 or 4. It all depends on how he's feeling."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh" </p><p> </p><p>They moved over to the lounge area in the dorms, Joongie still in his appas' arms. Quiet chatter began to break out amongst the members. Wooyoung just stood, leaning against the wall as he watched everyone coo over their leader. </p><p> </p><p>He's our leader guys. Not our resident baby. That's anyone but him. </p><p> </p><p>"Unnng" A quite whine broke out. Everyone immediately quietened. San began basically vibrating with excitement. Jongho saw this and put his hand on Sans knee to calm him. One look got the excited kitten to stop. </p><p> </p><p>Joongie began to stir, slowly opening his puffy eyes. </p><p> </p><p>appa?</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know where he was. All he could feel was arms wrapped around him. His little mind couldn't process what was going on. Quickly, tears began to fall until he was full on bawling. Screeching with confusion and exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p>Appa, appa, wan appa.</p><p> </p><p>All the members who haven't seen Joongie like this were freaking out. "Is he okay?", "OMG WE MADE HIM CRY!" "Hyung..."</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, my little kitten, appa's here. Shh sweetie" Yeosang began bouncing him in his lap whilst his hands were rubbing up and down the boys back, still in his lap. <br/>Yunho got up and walked away, reappearing only moments later with a minion plushie. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey little one, look what hyungies got" He gave a kind smile and passed the teddy to the hands that were currently making the grabby hands motion towards him. <br/>"aaap" Hongjoong couldn't form any words. He tried so hard, but none were coming out. Causing him to become more frustrated. </p><p> </p><p>"I know baby. Too young to speak huh?" Yeosangs face was drawn up in a smile, kind eyes glancing around the room to gauge the rest of their reactions. Even was watching with fascination as their leader chewed on Yeosangs T-shirt, drooling all over it without a care in the world. </p><p> </p><p>"So...this is little Joongie. As I said earlier, he's usually older than this. I don't know why he's this young if I'm being honest. Only when something bad happened is he like this" Yeosang glance around at everyone, eyes landing on Wooyoung. He looked...guilty? "Wooyoung-ah...what did you do?" </p><p> </p><p>Everyone's head whipped around to the direction that Wooyoung was standing in. </p><p> </p><p>"I...I...Well, hyung...Ugh" Hands wrapped around his head as he tugged at his hair. </p><p> </p><p>This isn't fair. </p><p> </p><p>"Wooyoung, how is it that you found out Joongie was a little?" Seonghwa. </p><p> </p><p>"I may have ran into him yesterday..." </p><p> </p><p>"And?"</p><p> </p><p>"He was crying..."</p><p> </p><p>"And you left him alone?!"</p><p> </p><p>"...Not exactly..."</p><p> </p><p>"YA! JUNG WOOYOUNG!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone jumped at Sans piercing voice. Jongho sighed as Joongie started getting fussy again, turning to look at the other members for the first time. "unggg" He spat out Yeosangs tshirt and made grabby hands for Jongho.</p><p> </p><p>Hyungie!</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang stood and passed him over, settling him down on Jonghos' lap and letting him wrap himself around the maknae. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry...so what did you do then Woo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Said some stuff...not nice stuff..." He at least had the decency to look ashamed. "But hyung pissed me off, okay? I had my reasons!" <br/>"Wooyoung" Seonghwa sighed. "Just...ugh...if you're gonna continue with that attitude, go to your room. We'll talk later" With that, Wooyoung stalked off, huffing with every step. </p><p> </p><p>"Awe Joongie, you're too cute!" San squealed from where he was seated next to Jongho, watching his hyung through crescent eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"He is..." Mingi whispered, in a trance and shock at seeing his hyung like this. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Joongie...I'm Seonghwa hyung" Seonghwa introduced himself. Yunho chuckled at this. Seonghwa had that awkward smile that half looked like a grimace. "He remembers us just to let you know"</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh" Seonghwa sat back with understanding. </p><p> </p><p>Joongie looked around once again. </p><p> </p><p>Lots o' hyungies! He thought.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't wait to play with them all!</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps he should have a dummy? You're clothes are now all sticky" Mingi noted with amusment. Atleast it wasn't him. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I was going to. But do you know how difficult it was to hide all this? If one of you found a dummy in the dorm, then it wouldn't have ended well. Plus, I don't know where to get them from. Like are there specific ones you get for this or...?" Yeosang was a bit frustrated at himself for not spoiling the boy as he wished. <br/>"Should we get you a paci Joongie? Hmm?" San cooed at the little in front of him. Hongjoong squealed. Although he had no idea what was said, Sannie was talking to him in a funny way!</p><p> </p><p>"Does he actually have anything? Like little stuff?" </p><p> </p><p>That question made Yeosang feel worse, thinking back to the small, dusty box that held Joongies suff. "Yeah. but there's only a cracked bottle and a blanket in it"<br/>"Is the minion the only teddy he has?" Now this caught little Joongies attention. Looking down at the minion plushie he was gnawing on, he remembered Floppy. So, he did what any other kid would. he through the minion to the ground as hard as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Floppy...</p><p> </p><p>With a cry he began to wiggle in Jonghos hold. They hadn't see Joongie react like this before, so no one really knew what to do. Yeosang had spoken to Hongjoong about punushments when he acts out, but the main point raised was that, Yeosang had to make sure the action was punishable. Meaning, he must know why Joongie acted like that. It didn't make much sense, but it gave Hongjoong a feeling still somewhat being in control. He hates when people don't listen and let him explain. </p><p> </p><p>Leaving him feeling wronged. </p><p> </p><p>"Kim Hongjoong, we do not throw our toys" Yeosang said to the leader sternly. The rest of the members seemed shocked at hearing that voice come out of Yeosang, so used to hearing Hongjoong scold them with it. </p><p> </p><p>"'ppaa" Hongjoong wasn't having it however. How dare he scold him when he just wanted his teddy back! He remembered who is currently in possession of his treasured toy. Turning to San with an pouty face that could make anyone melt he screamed "'oppy!".</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa kiddo, what did I do?" San chuckled. Although he was looking at the little with confusion. This caused tears of frustration to build up in his eyes as he became restless. Wriggling about in Jonghos hold. </p><p> </p><p>"'ungie 'oppy! Joongies! Ba' 'ungie" Due to him still being very young, his words came out slurred and as if he was only saying half of the word. "Da' Joonies 'unny". <br/>"Wait, Joong-ah, did you say 'bunny'? As in that teddy you had...a month ago...?" Seonghwa couldn't quite remember exactly when it was, but he remembers the way Hongjoong had it up to his face and how peaceful he seemed with it. He seemed to hit the nail right on the head, because as soon as Joongie heard this, he whipped his head towards Seonghwa and with wide eyes started chanting "'oppy". </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...hyung...I gave that to San..." Damn, why did I just assume it was Sans?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah! That rabbit, is it yours baby? Sannie has it if you want I?" San shot up and began making his way to his room. Coming back with Joongies beloved rabbit in hand. </p><p> </p><p>"'oppy 'oppy!" The kid was happy. Finally he had his teddy back! After a long time, he was back! Quickly reaching out to grasp the soft fur of the rabbit, he grabbed it with happy eyes and a squeal. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby, what do we say?" Yeosang, ever the parent reminded. "'an' 'ou" He slurred with the rabbits ear already lodged in his mouth. The rest chuckled and some (Seonghwa) grimaced at the action. </p><p> </p><p>I could get used to this.<br/>..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no, Woo, why? <br/>I promise everything will get sorted soon! Don't worry!<br/>Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading! <br/>(I literally cant remember writing this story, I started it last week and finished it then as well, so, i'm sorry if it's terrible. I can promise the next book is so much better written)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere in the dorm was still heavy as the day went by. The members were each getting used to little Joongie and were falling head over heels for him already. But one member still sat in his room. Listening to the rest of them having fun, laughing and little Joongie screeching with joy. </p><p> </p><p>It's not fair. Wooyoung thought. Why are they siding with him? </p><p> </p><p>Because hyung has never done anything wrong in his life. Look at him, it's hard not to fall in love with that cute face, small yet pointy nose and forest elf like feature. Face it dude, you love him as well. Spoke another side of him. The more mature side of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Why hyung...have you got to be like this" He sighed. That was the thing about Hongjoong. You couldn't hold grudges against the boy for long. He was far too innocent for that, not realising where he went wrong. If he ever did. He was sensitive, to put it one way. But he wouldn't dare show the members that. <br/>Heaving another deep sigh, Wooyoung rolled off his bed and slumped his way to the door. </p><p> </p><p>I can't stay angry at him forever. He thought. </p><p> </p><p>Opening the door, he listened to the other members. They all sounded happy. Recently the dorm had been void of this emotion, the comeback having a huge impact on everyones' moods.</p><p> </p><p>I wanna be there too. </p><p> </p><p>Sucking it up, he strode over to the lounge area. Everyone went silent. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I know you probably most likely hate me, but I don't want this. To be pushed aside. Plus I really regret what happened. I wasn't thinking before I acted. I just want to tell Hongjoong that I'm sorry" Hearing his name, Joongie turned around, looking for the person who said it. At first, when he laid his eyes on Wooyoung his immediate thought was;</p><p> </p><p>It's meanie boy!</p><p> </p><p>But taking one look at how said boy was hunched over and looking every bit regretful, he screeched out "'ungie!" and made grabby hands towards him. <br/>Wooyoungs head shot up so fast he's sure he's gotten whiplash. Looking at Hongjoong with wide eyes full of surprise as frustrated hands started grabbing harder at the air. He turned, looking at each of the members with a question in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Can I?</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to make sure he wouldn't piss off Yeosang even more. The boy seemed fiercely protective over the little. Enough for him to get angry at someone he's been through think and thin with for the past 6 years. Receiving a small nod, he reached out to take Hongjoong in his arms, taking note of how light his smaller hyung was. <br/>In need to make this boy some food!</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Joongie...Wooyoungie-hyung just wanted to say he was sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just that hyungie used to have a little and he hurt Woo in here" He pointed at his heart before continuing. "You just reminded me of him. I'm sorry Joongie. Will you forgive hyungie?" Wooyoung wasn't expecting any sort of positive answer. Hell, not even he would forgive himself if he was in his hyungs shoes. Not that he would fit in them. They were too small. </p><p> </p><p>But little Joongie just smiled and gave a big sloppy kiss to Wooyoungs cheek and muttered three words that shocked everyone. </p><p> </p><p>"It otay mama"<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yuppie! They're all friends again!!<br/>And, mama...? <br/>Ohh, Woo's gonna have a responsibility this big?!?!?<br/>Anyway. hope you enjoyed this dust sized chapter! Imma post the next one right after this to make up for it!!<br/>Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a like if you enjoyed!<br/>Bye!!!<br/>Tomorrow is the last chapter!!! NOOOO! But that means the one shot book comes out on Saturday!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Shopping fun! But online...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that, everything seemed to be falling into place. It was the next day when they called a family meeting. With Hongjoong no longer being little, it made it much easier. Gathering around in their small dorm lounge. Wooyoung and Jongho opted to sit on the floor whilst the others took the sofa. They didn't want to be too squished during this talk as, having so many people around and touching during this kind of conversation can be too overwhelming. They had just eaten their breakfast after getting dressed. Having another day off also made it easier. This way, the conversation didn't have to get put on hold due to their busy schedules. <br/>"Okay so...anyone wanna ask any questions?" It was a little awkward. They hadn't all sat down like this to have a proper conversation in a long while. This type of thing becoming foreign to them. Although it clearly had to happen more often because look where not talking got them. </p><p> </p><p>A hand shot up. "Hyung, can we all be your caregivers? I mean, I don't know about the other guys, but I've totally fallen in love with little Joongie" San always came out with the big questions. To Hongjoongs left, Seonghwa made a face at San as if to tell him 'shush you idiot'. But the boy looked happy with himself. Not at all sorry for what he did. </p><p> </p><p>Several nods and noises of agreement filled the now quite room. Joongie currently had three caregivers. Which was a lot. To go from taking care of himself for his whole life to suddenly three taking care of him was a lot. He wasn't too sure whether he wanted more. "Urm...if you all want to and are sure you want to. Like, you don't do it out of pity" He was staring at his painted finger nail as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Today it was painted a pretty white colour. </p><p> </p><p>It was surprisingly Wooyoung who was first to speak. Despite what he had done, he felt as if those words his hyung spoke to him yesterday really did something to his mind. It was like a huge smack in the face. With a bat. And it hurt. He felt so guilty but didn't want to show it. Only making himself very immersed in what little Joongie was doing. Wanted to show him that he wouldn't regret having him as his mama. "Hyung, of course we want to. I know I was a major asshole the past couple days, but I promise, we want to." He had also had a very long talk with his roommates, Jongho and Yeosang, two of Hongjoongs caregivers already, and it had also helped to open his eyes on his hyung. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong looked up as Woo spoke, slowly looking at each member to see their reactions to hat was said. They all seemed to show sincerity, it made him blush. </p><p> </p><p>People want to look after me? Even when I'm like that?</p><p> </p><p>Slowly his head nodded yes as he sat, open mouthed at the reactions. "Great! Now, hyung, what are our names gonna be if you don't mind me asking. Have you thought of anything you wanna call us?" No, he had not given it any thought as he hadn't been expecting this at all. Wooyoung was already mama and Yeosang was appa. </p><p> </p><p>What else can I call them. </p><p> </p><p>Looking around at their expectant faces, he wracked his brain before coming to a halt. He had it. But he was too shy to say so he looked back down at his painted nail and began to play with the finger. "Hyung?". It was silent for a minute until a quiet voice broke out. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeosang is appa, Jongho is dada, Yunho is Yunnie appa, Seonghwa hyung is mummy"- Seonghwa had to blush at this. He had always been called a mum figure to the group by ATINY, but it had never included Hongjoong as one of his many, hyper children. He was usually the dad of the group because he had the responsibility of being leader. It made Seonghwa smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Wooyoungie is mama, Mingi is daddy and San is papa" When he finished, he slowly turned around to hide himself in Seonghwas shoulder, waiting for judgment. But instead of that, he got 7 coos and an arm slung around his shoulders, causing him to burrow himself into Seonghwas side. </p><p> </p><p>"Now that that's out of the way, can we do shopping?!" Everyone turned to face Yeosang with a confused look. That was something expected to be heard from San, not Yeosang. He just shrugged. "I've been wanting to spoil my baby for a long while now. What can I say?" This caused Hongjoong to, yet again, become flushed and bury his head into the soft shoulder as he groaned. </p><p> </p><p>Jongho ran, well more like hobbled, to get his laptop from his room, quickly turning the device on and searching up a website. It was for littles. How had he known about it? He quickly explained that, once he heard how little stuff Joongie had, he was researching on what websites will discreetly ship these types of things to them.<br/> Apparently he had already spoken to his parents about ordering something and having it sent to theirs so he can pick it up instead of it being directly delivered to them. Which they agreed to. The boys were shocked at how ahead their maknae was and Hongjoong was nearly in tears as he began to feel a warmth spread across his chest. One that he hadn't felt since before his grandparents had passed. He felt loved.</p><p> </p><p>Gazing around the room, he studied the faces of his new caregivers with wonder. How can they love a fuck up like him? One that is supposed to be their leader and take care of them. One by one, each of the boys began to point at cute items on the screen, Jongho added the to the basket. On his other side, Seonghwa was doing some online shopping in a place which he could get toys from. </p><p> </p><p>He could have toys!</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had ordered him some more teddies, a huge paint set, a colouring crayon set, some washable markers and some cars and action figures. <br/>The rest were in charge of things like clothes, accessories and more. They got him multiple pairs of cute pyjamas. Some pink after he shyly told them of his favourite colour. That got him a warm smile and a fond hair ruffle. There was also a minion night light, they weren't too sure whether they needed it, but Mingi had insisted. Some hair clips, hello kitty. Normal clothes, ones that were cute and comfortable. The opposite to 'big boy' clothes. Like a denim blue romper. But one with the legs as shorts. As well as a couple more long legged ones in multiple bold colours. Leggings and character t-shirts as well. </p><p> </p><p>But his favourite had to be the dummys that they ordered. (Pacifiers). There was a whole range, from minions to Korean tv show characters, to plain ones or ones with glitter in them. As well as some different character bottles. Ones for when he was really young and others for when he was older and had juice instead. He was on cloud 9. So excited for the order to come. </p><p> </p><p>However, once he looked away, the boys had a silent conversation and decided to order some nappys that they think will be his size. Yeosang had spoken to them about the incident. Especially as it had happened a couple more times since then. But he didn't want to embarrass the boy. So they kept that quiet. </p><p> </p><p>That night, every single member fell asleep with a smile on their face. <br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awe, they have names now! They're all finally coming together!<br/>Also, I know that minions are Hongjoongs thing, but who else remembers that twitter thread where they edited Hongjoong with many hello kitty things? I thought it was just too cute so I had to add it. <br/>Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget, likes are always appreciated and thank you for taking the time to read this chapter!! Stay tuned for more little Joongie! The last one!<br/>Bye!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A day in the life of ATEEZ and their little leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long week, the boys had finally had a free day. It was Sunday and all the members were asleep as the sun shone through the small windows in their lounge room. Everything was quiet until a little someone began to stir.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong slowly opened his eyes, mind drifting away from the dream he was having. He was a pirate, the captain of a ship! And had an army of little yellow tic-tac shaped men. Of course, they were minions. Reaching small clenched fists up to his face, he began rubbing any sign of sleep away from his eyes as he thought about the fun he could have with everyone. </p><p> </p><p>It was his first time slipping after everything had happened, so whilst he was excited, he was also nervous. But he tried not to think about it too much. Bring his hands down from his face, he reached around his bed trying to find Floppy whilst still being half asleep, movements sluggish. </p><p> </p><p>"Foppy? Where ou?" Hongjoong seemed to have slipped into the age of two this morning. He paid no mind to his age as he lifted the covers in search for his prized possession. Turns out the bunny in question was above his head, laying on his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>With a giggle, Hongjoong grabbed the bunny and rolled out of bed with an 'oof'. He landed on the floor but luckily for him, he accidently brought the covers with him as well. That helped in cushioning the fall. Standing up on his wobbly feet, he looked up at his mummy on the bed above his. </p><p> </p><p>Joongie giggled as he watched his mummy sleep with his mouth open, drool trickling down his chin and hair a mess. "Silly mummy" He squeaked out, debating whether to wake him up or not. Deciding against it, he tip toed in a way only a child could, out of the room, the door squeaking as he opened it. Joongie glanced back to see whether it had disturbed his mummy or not. </p><p> </p><p>It hadn't. The older boy was still fast asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Giving a loud sigh of relief, the little wandered out onto the cold floor of their dorm. Little Joongie looked around at each of the doors, debating on who to wake up first. </p><p> </p><p>If he was older, he probably would have looked at the digital clock in his and Seonghwas room before trying to wake anyone up. But he was currently 2 mentally, so the time didn't bother him. Even if it wasn't even 5 in the morning yet. He was up so everyone else should be as well. </p><p> </p><p>Once his eyes fell on a door that was slightly ajar, he took that as an invitation and off he went, waddling down the small corridor to the room, not even caring whos it was.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, it was his Yunnie appa and papas room. </p><p> </p><p>Tip toeing not so quietly again towards where Yunho was laying on the bottom bunk, he giggled as he watched him sleeping. Yunho was snoring with his mouth open.<br/>"Yunnie 'ppa 'ook funny" He giggled as he brought one of Floppys ears to he mouth and began to chew on the teddy. Joongie stood their for a couple of minutes, wondering how to wake the, mentally, older male up. Deciding on a way which he knew would work and would be fun. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong flopped down onto Yunhos sleeping body, causing the taller male to wake up with a start. Yunho was looking around the room, hazy eyes trying to find what whatever woke him up. Looking down, he saw a small body laying over his legs. The body let out giggles. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?" Yunhos voice was gravely with sleep as he tried to understand what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>"No silly, I Joongie" Hongjoongs high pitched voice due to his headspace broke out. Giggles yet again filled the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Pumpkin, what are you doing up so early?" Yunho rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock that read 5:09. Way too early to be up on a free day. <br/>"Joongie jus' waked up!" The boy was in a seriously good and giggly mood. "Okay bun, shh now, we don't want to wake up papa now do we?" Joongie shook his head no. Yunho yawned behind his hand as he watched the boy wiggle around. That's when he began to understand the situation. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on you little giggly-bear, shall we try to go to the toilet?" As he began to pull the covers off his body, Joongie shot up with an offended look etched across his face. Huh?</p><p> </p><p>"Joongie no need wee!" The little boy was astounded.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay bubs, but can you at least try for Yunnie appa?" Yunho didn't want to chance it, especially after what Yeosang had told them the week before. Little Joongie seemed to think it over as he stood. As much as he wanted to deny it, his actions were showing that Yunho was indeed right. He stood wriggling, hands clasped to his pyjama bottoms. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay Yunnie appa" He whispered out as he turned to leave. For some reason, being told to do such a simple thing seemed to upset the boy to no end. But Yunho got up and followed him into the bathroom that was specifically for their room and helped the boy out. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were done, the giggly Joongie came back out again. He squealed as the soap on his hands created loads of bubbles and laughed as they got rinsed away. The two dashed back to Yunhos bed and laid down, Joongie at the wall side so he wouldn't fall off. His head lay upon Yunhos chest as he drifted off to sleep, Joongie not far behind. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest lulling him to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The next time they woke up, most of the members were up. When Seonghwa woke up, he looked down at the bed below his and had a mini heart attack when he realised the leader wasn't there. The others didn't know the second oldest was in littlespace today. Only Yunho who was still fast asleep and was snoring away. <br/>"Should I wake them?" Wooyoung asked Seonghwa in the kitchen. The only members still asleep were Yunho, Hongjoong, Mingi and Jongho. San and Yeosang were watching TV whilst the two mums were making breakfast for everyone. </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, let them sleep in more. It's not like we've got any schedules today." Wooyoung hummed as he continued chopping the fruit. Breakfast for the boys today consists of pancakes with chopped, fresh fruit. Yummy. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, what time did Jongho say his mum would drop off the package?" Yeosang appeared at the door. That was another thing, the orders they made a week ago were delivered to Jonghos parents house the day before. They phoned him straight away when they arrived and had even offered to drop them off, which the boys were internally grateful for. They hadn't old Hongjoong yet, they wanted it to be a surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"12 I think" They had 2 hours until the boxes would be would be dropped off. Meaning Jongho had t get his ass up soon. </p><p> </p><p>"Actually, Yeosang, San can you wake the rest up please? Breakfast is now ready" The two shot off with evil grins as they raced around the rooms, screaming at everyone to wake up. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa let out withering sigh. "Children" He shook his head as he continued to plate the food up and set it at the table.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>In Yunho and Sans room, San was screaming at the two to wake up. Yunho woke up with a groan and tightened his arms protectively around his hyung. </p><p> </p><p>"San-ah...fuck off" </p><p> </p><p>A gasp filled the now silent room. </p><p> </p><p>"Yunnie appa say bad word!!" Joongie was shocked. How could one of his appas say something like that? He would need a timeout!</p><p> </p><p>Yunho remembered what happened a couple of hours ago as he stretched. Right, hyung's in his headspace. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, Joongie, what are gonna do?" San dramatically gasped, hand covering his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Joongie looked at him, then at Yunho and decided on Yunhos fate. "Yunnie appa need time out!" He huffed with crossed arms. The two caregivers looked at each other. San with happiness over his face and Yunho with a look that said 'really?'. </p><p> </p><p>"Your right Joongie, lets go tell Mummy and mama yeah, they can make sure Yunnie appa goes into time out" San reached down to collect his hyung in his arms and settled the boy on his hip. "I'm sorry bug, Yunnie appa won't be bad again. There's no need for a time out." Hongjoong begged to differ.</p><p> </p><p>San, with Joongie still in his arms, ran down to their small kitchen. "Hyung, Yunho swore" San whispered as if he was telling the juiciest gossip around. To his left, Wooyoung squealed as he saw Hongjoong. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, hyung was in littlespace. It was time to show everyone that he no longer feels negatively towards the older boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Joongie! Hey baby" He snatched the boy out of Sans arms and settled him on his own hip. Joongie stuck his head into the crook of Wooyoungs neck as he mumbled. </p><p>"'ornin mama".</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it seems Yunho is in need of a time out then!" Seonghwa played along after San nudged him. Yunho walked through the door and huffed. "Why are you all doing this to me!" He was also playing along, dramatically lifting his arms and letting them fall with a sigh. Joong giggled as he watched from his place against Wooyoungs neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright you crazy bunch, breakfast is done. Come on" Everyone settled around the table and began munching on their pancakes. Seonghwa had made sure to cut Joongies into small squares when San came bounding into the kitchen with a little Joongie. Although, the boy still used his fingers to grab at the sweet breakfast. <br/>After breakfast, Wooyoung took it upon himself to snatch Joongie away and get him dressed. Helping the boy into some blue denim shorty dungarees with a white t-shirt underneath. He looked adorable. Wooyoung ushered the boy into the bathroom to help him with his teeth, grabbing the toothbrush and toothpaste and spreading it over the bristles. Joongie whined as his teeth were brushed, trying to move his head to the side to get away from the torture. </p><p> </p><p>"No Joongie, those teeth need to be pearly white and so shiny that they will blind everyone!"</p><p> </p><p>"No wan hur' 'neyone" Bless his heart. Wooyoung melted at the reply. He had only been trying to make it fun. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay baby, they won't hurt anyone, mama promises" He cooed out as he finished brushing the boys teeth. Running a hand through the fading blue hair, he smiled at his hyung. "Come on, lets go annoy someone" The two took off, hand in hand and ran to the others. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>For the next hour, the boys were watching a movie. It was Peter Pan. Everyone was glued. Especially the little and Mingi, who still managed to look half asleep. A sudden knock caused the boys attention to be passed onto whoever was there. Jongho shot up, San in tow. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey my baby" Jonghos mum cooed at him as she squished his cheeks. Behind her was 2 huge boxes as well as his father and younger brother. "Hey eomma" He replied, pushing her hands down from his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey son, here's everything that came" His father stated as he smiled. "Thanks appa". San smiled at Jonghos family and offered that they come in. "Okay dear, but we're gonna have to go in a second" His mother told San. </p><p> </p><p>Jongho reached down and grabbed the biggest box. It proved to be a huge difficulty, so he pushed it into the dorm instead. San doing the same to the smaller box as the Choi family walked in. </p><p> </p><p>"Hiya boys!" His mum shouted. A chorus of 'hellos' were said back. Joongie was getting nervous around the new people and began trying to will his mind out of his headspace. Yeosang noticed and wrapped an arm around the boys neck. "Baby no, their going in a second. Don't you dare baby, you know it hurts" He gently tugged on the hair at the blueberry boys neck. </p><p> </p><p>The room quickly fell into conversation, the older ones asking them how they were and telling them that if they needed anything, they were here. They were out as quickly as they entered. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby, look what dada has" Jongho cooed. Everyone began to crowed around the boxes as Mingi ran to get scissors. He made sure to walk back with them however, just to make sure. </p><p> </p><p>"Wha' it dada?" Joongie looked up at him with the purest eyes. "Remember when we ordered Joongie some nice things? Well bubs, they're here now!" San sad enthusiastically. Joongie began bouncing up and down in his chair as he remembered all the cute things his caregivers ordered for him. </p><p> </p><p>"For Joongie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah baby" Seonghwa grabbed the scissors from Mingi before the boy could do any damage to anyone be the clutz that he is. He opened the biggest box first. This one had all the clothes and accessories included in it whilst the other had the toys. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang reached in after spotting something that they didn't want the boy seeing just yet. Wooyoung saw this and decided to grab the boys many dummies from the box to distract him. To which Yeosang gave a grateful smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Look bug, you want one?" He opened the package to get them all out. "No, they need washing first!" Seonghwa jumped in before the littles small hand could grasp around one. Grabbing them, he walked over to the sink and rinsed them off whilst Yunho grabbed the bottles from the box and brought them over to be washed as well. Jongho grabbed some of the teddies that were in the box as well and brought them out, showing the boy. Joongie was all smiles and tears as he got the things he had been depriving himself of all these years. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby, don't cry...what's wrong?" Mingi began to fret around the boy, not quite sure what to do. "Joongie 'appy" The little sobbed out as he was passed a dummy. It was a minions one. He stuck it in his mouth as he continued to cry. "Oh love-bug, come here" Yeosang lifted Joongie onto his lap as he began rocking him. The other members began to get teary eyed as they watched their baby cry. It was heart wrenching. </p><p> </p><p>A couple of minuets later, everyone was tear free and was digging into both boxes, pulling out cute outfits for the boy as well as toys he could play with. The boy it was for was beginning to get droopy eyed however. San nudged Yeosang, who still had Joong in his lap and told him that he was falling asleep. Joongie had his Floppy tightly wrapped in his arms, minion dummy bobbing up and down in his mouth as well as a bottle of milk clutched in his hand. The bottle was also new, the boys got him many different ones. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay little one, I think it's naptime yeah?" Yeosang said. San stood and lifted him into his arms, Joongie limbs just flopping tiredly against Sans body. "Night angel" The members whispered as he was carried to bed. Laying him down, San attached a minion night light he had also got today next to the bed. Switching it on, he turned and gave Joongie a kiss on the forehead then walked to the door and flicked the main light off. Leaving the door slightly open.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Whilst the boy slept, the others were busy washing the new objects out, putting toys into a toy chest that was made from just a long shoe box, with cute stickers stuck over it. They would hand up the outfits after Joongie had awoken. </p><p> </p><p>Which it seems as if he now has, if the shrill cry was anything to go by. What the boys should have done was to make sure the boy goes to the toilet before he fell asleep. But their are still new to this all and are still getting to know their baby. Which is why Joongie woke up wet. </p><p> </p><p>His lovely dungarees that he loved were wet!</p><p> </p><p>He sobbed as he clutched onto Floppy, the boys rushing in. It was Yeosang who figured it out first as he remembered back to the day 2Ho found out. "Baby, it's okay." He reassured over and over again as he hugged the boy. Seonghwa sent off to draw the boy a bath, Wooyoung finding some new clothes for him whilst San got the secret package. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang lifted the boy out of his bed and over to the adjoining bathroom after Seonghwa said he was ready. Jongho and Yunho took the role of changing the sheets whilst Mingi went and got some clean ones. It was a full team effort to make it as quick as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Peeling off the wet clothes, Yeosang deposited them on the floor for 2Ho to collect and wash along with the sheets. Poor Joongie was still crying as he was lowered into the bath. The other two had to pry Floppy from his hands. But after plopping the dummy in the boys mouth, they were able to. Quickly washing the boy and his hair, they got him out and dried him over with a nice fluffy towel. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa took note to look for one for his littlespace as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Joongie baby, you're all clean now" Seonghwa spoke to him as Yeosang put the nappy on the boy who was too out of it to realise. It was a struggle as, well, he's never changed a nappy before. But they managed to do it nice and quickly, causing as little distress as possible. Wooyoung popped his head around the door with the new outfit in his hands and telling them that everything is sorted out now. </p><p> </p><p>The outfit he chose was an oversized top with a character printed on it along with some comfortable shorts. Not denim ones, the comfy soft ones. They dressed the boy and carried him out to the others. Everyone looked at them with faces of sympathy as the boy sniffled, Floppy in his arms again. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Joongie, Mummy was making dinner, so do you wanna sit with daddy whilst he continues to make some yummy food?" The day had passed quite quickly, they wanted to have dinner at an earlier time so they can sit and have a movie night. </p><p> </p><p>Joongie glanced at Mingi and made grabby hands. Seonghwa passed the boy over, depositing him on the other rappers lap and went off to finish dinner. Luckily, nothing was burnt. 10 minuets later, the boys were at the table munching their noodles with chicken. Mingi helping Joong with feeding himself. </p><p> </p><p>Once dinner was over, they got some snacks ready and pressed play on a movie, the first one being Joongies choice so he chose Tangled. No one minded as they all loved Disney movies anyway. </p><p> </p><p>3 movies in and everyone was asleep, huddled together. Popcorn littered on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>What a day.<br/>---------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, my hand hurts!<br/>Hope you enjoyed this story, the next book should be out today, so keep an eye out! Finally Joongie has some little stuff! Well...a lot of little stuff. Thank you for reading!!<br/>Ps, I'm sorry for the overuse of pet names, I'm British, we seem to do that a lot.<br/>This was the last chapter of this book! 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Note!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, it's me.</p><p> </p><p>Just wanting to say, the main story line that I had created is now over. Meaning that this story is over!</p><p> </p><p>However, all you little Joongie lovers, don't fret! <br/>For I am continuing this series on with oneshots!</p><p> </p><p>They will all still follow along with the story set, but they will be different. With no time space on them if you know what my dumb brain is trying to convey. <br/>Anyway, requests will be open, so feel free to drop any ideas over on the book when it's released! (Update, i'm posting it today!!)</p><p> </p><p>Remember, they have to be little Joongie and caregiver!ATEEZ. I may change it up in the future. I'm not sure. It's just that I've noticed many love little Joong but there's hardly any stories on little him. Plus I love that dude. So cute! </p><p> </p><p>Idk what else to say, so enjoy the next part of this story! It will be released  and called 'Life as we know it (ATEEZ littlespace story)'. <br/>As I said, I may include switches in the group. I've not decided who yet tho. Anyway,<br/>Thanks for reading!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.......................................................................................................................................<br/>Hi! I'm sorry this first chapter is a mess. But it's only the beginning! The more I write, the better I will become right? Hopefully.<br/>Anyway, i absolutely adore ATEEZ and their tiny leader and there is no little stories about him. Another writer had inspired me to write my own story.<br/>***Remeber it is a fanfic and the story line and facts written are not true***<br/>Thank you! hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>